volver a amar
by hermy22
Summary: Nuevo capitulo... el amor es una caja llena de sorpresas...
1. Prologo

n/a: Hola a todos de nuevo ya he vuelto, primero de todo gracias por los reviews que me habeis mandado por mi fic anterior.

Yelitza: gracias por darme animos por cada capitulo y gracias por lo de buena escritora. Creeme a veces creo que no son buenos, pero esos animos me van muy bien. Espero k este fic tb te guste igual o mas.

The destroyer: Gracias por decirme k se me nota k soy una gran escritora. me da muchos animos. Espero k este fic tb te guste.

Serenity-princess: No llores aqui tienes un nuevo fic, espero que tb te guste mucho, en un futuro me planteo hacer continuación pero no se como es de lejano ese futuro.

Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a Las Clamp, exceptuando a los personajes nuevos, cuyos nombres y perfiles los he creado yo.

Ahi va mi nuevo fic

Prologo

Actualmente en Tomoeda:

Una joven de 21 años recorría los pasillos de la universidad era su ultimo año y estaba en época de exámenes, lucía un pelo muy largo el cual llegaba hasta sobrepasar la cintura, sus ojos verde esmeralda eran la envidia de las chicas y la diosa de los chicos, miles de chicos habían intentado salir con ella pero ella daba siempre una respuesta negativa, solo un joven recibió un acercamiento por parte de la chica, un joven francés que estaba de intercambio en la universidad de Tomoeda. La joven muchacha izo amistad con el muchacho, eran inseparables parecían una pareja, ese muchacho había llegado de intercambio el primer año de universidad con solo 18 años, la chica se llama Sakura Kinomoto...

Tomoeda tres años antes...

Sakura Kinomoto cumplió los 18 años y obtuvo el titulo de la preparatoria para matricularse en la universidad de Tomoeda como izo su hermano mayor, de la dulce y despistada Sakura ya no se sabia nada realmente había cambiado desde la marcha de Shaoran, eso le provocó un gran golpe duro de superar, pero la marcha de Tomoyo Daidouji, fue otro golpe duro porque su mejor amiga, su prima, su hermana se iba y no la tendría cerca, su madre Sonomi Daidouji conoció durante un viaje de negocios a un hombre soltero en EEUU, comenzaron a salir y finalmente se casaron como era lógico se trasladaron a EEUU además era una gran oportunidad para Tomoyo e ingresar en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de diseño que había allí, semanalmente las dos jóvenes se llamaban por teléfono, se escribían por e-mail, también se visitaban por vacaciones pero no era lo mismo.

La dulce sonrisa de Sakura había desaparecido se había vuelto más seria, más madura, creció, su hermano y Yukito se trasladaron a vivir a Tokio allí tenían el trabajo y el señor Fujitaka pasaba más tiempo de excavaciones que en casa aunque se llevaba a su hija muy a menudo para no dejarla sola.

Sakura empezó la Universidad en Tomoeda para ser una gran periodista y todo empezó muy bien, en seguida conectó con los demás compañeros y se izó muy amiga de Kity una joven que iba a su clase, era hermosa, pero Sakura la eclipsaba, según los muchachos de la universidad la más hermosa era Sakura Kinomoto y la segunda más hermosa era Kity Matsuyama, siempre iban juntas, a las dos semanas de empezar el director llamó a las dos jóvenes para darles instrucciones...

-Señoritas les he mandado llamar por que ha llegado un nuevo alumno procedente de Francia y quisiera que fueran sus guías, señorito Françoise pase por favor...

-Bon jour

-Hola-respondieron ambas chicas

-El señorito Françoise habla muy poco el japonés, si no es molestia me gustaría que ustedes hicieran de guía y le enseñarais un poco de japonés.

-De acuerdo señor Omiko, no se preocupe nosotros le enseñaremos la universidad y le haremos de guías-respondió una Sakura muy seria

-Muchas gracias señoritas se lo agradezco.

Las dos jóvenes en compañía del joven francés se dirigieron al aula, todas las chicas se quedaron atónitas por ver a la belleza que las acompañaba, los chicos no podían creer lo que veían un chico estaba con las dos chicas más bellas de la universidad. Realmente Françoise era un chico guapísimo tenía los ojos de un color azul turquesa parecía el mismísimo mar, tenía el pelo rubio y una sonrisa preciosa, ese chico se izo muy amigo de Sakura y con Kity formaban como les llamaban en la universidad la panda de los dioses nunca pasaban desapercibidos. Sakura cogió mucha confianza con ellos así q decidió explicarles toda su historia desde el comienzo como cazadora de cartas, como conoció i se enamoró de Shaoran y lo que le dolía estar lejos de él, también les explicó la marcha de su mejor amiga, de su hermano y de Yukito. Sakura había cambiado, gracias a sus nuevos amigos logró volver a sonreír, logró olvidar lo que sentía por Shaoran ¿realmente lo izo?.... no se sabe solo ella tiene la clave de su vida será cuestión de saber lo que sucedió en su vida en los últimos tres años....

n/a: ya saben dejen reviews please


	2. Despues de 7 años

Capítulo 1.- Después de 7 años...

Después de 7 años de la ausencia de Shaoran, Sakura decidió abrir su corazón a sus ahora mejor amigos...

-"Todo empezó cuando tenía 9 años, en la biblioteca de mi casa había un libro muy extraño así que decidí abrirlo, de ahí salió Keroberos el guardián del libro y me dijo que debía reunir todas las cartas del mago Clow... después conocí a Shaoran del cual después de pasar muchas horas con el me acabé enamorando, pero yo no lo reconocí hasta después de conseguir las cartas Clow y convertirlas en cartas Sakura. Shaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong fue entonces en el aeropuerto donde nos despedimos y me dio un osito de felpa gris precioso que el mismo había cosido eso significaba realmente lo que el sentía por mi, días antes me dijo que me quería yo no sabía que decir estaba confusa, en ese momento lo supe le dije "¿nos volveremos a ver?" y el me dijo que sí desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver. Tomoyo mi mejor amiga de la infancia este mismo año que empezamos la universidad se trasladó a EEUU por que su madre se volvió a casar y decidieron irse a vivir allí. La marcha de Tomoyo es lo que mas me dolió, pero el no saber nada de Shaoran, eso es lo que mas me duele, recibo pocas cartas, pocos e-mail, cada vez hablo menos con el por teléfono, no puedo resistir el no verlo, hace siete años que no lo veo, me gustaría verlo, la ultima vez fue en el aeropuerto hace siete años en ese aeropuerto cuando solo teníamos once años..."

-Sakura no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a superar esas penas.- dijo Kity

-Si ya verás como pronto mejorarás y las heridas del corazón sanarán.- dijo Françoise

-Muchas gracias chicos, eso espero.

HONG KONG

Una joven de ojos castaños y con una cabellera larga agarrada en una coleta hablaba con un joven muy apuesto de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos marrones, parecían una pareja pero no lo era, eran amigos más bien como hermanos.

-Shaoran ¿vamos al cine esta tarde?- dijo Miyuki

-No, no puedo

-¿Porque no quieres salir conmigo?

-Porque yo...

-Si ya se no me quieres, estas enamorado de la Flor de cerezo pero al menos salgamos somos amigos ¿no?

-Si tienes razón, además me hará bien.

Miyuki era la amiga de Shaoran, la conoció unos días después de regresar a Hong Kong y se hicieron muy amigos. ella sabía toda la historia de Sakura; raro en Shaoran pero después de conocer a Sakura su carácter cambió...

TOMOEDA

La joven Sakura ya había cumplido los 19 años era el mes de julio tenían unos días de vacaciones, los tres jóvenes se dirigían al parque de atracciones, realmente Sakura estaba mejor, el tiempo había pasado y las heridas se habían empezado a cerrar, pero al regresar del parque vio que tenía un e-mail,

Sakura lo abrió la dirección no la reconocía pero algo le decía que debía abrirlo, el título del mensaje era "AVISO URGENTE", así que no perdía nada, cuando lo abrió Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, e-mail era de...

**n/a: perdonadme por ser los capitulos tan breves, pero la falta de tiempo no me da para mucho de este fic solo tengo tengo 6 capitulos al pc, así que mirare de irlos subiendo lo antes posible, en cuanto pueda pasare a limpio los 4 restantes q tengo escritos a mano, pero no os asusteis pq este fic sera largo, puesto q los capitulos son cortitos.**

**Bueno ahora respondamos reviews:**

**Yelitza: mi buena amiga que me sigue en los fics y me escribe mensajes de apoyo, creo que este fic te gustara mucho, más si el prologo ya te gusto, gracias por darme animos, creeme los necesito.**

**Celiega: celebro que te gustara el prologo, espero que este capitulo tb te guste.**

**Celina sosa: celebro que te gustara el prologo, espero que este capitulo tb te guste.**

**Carrie10: celebro que te gustara el prologo, espero que este capitulo tb te guste.**

**&Keyq&: celebro que te gustara el prologo, espero que te guste.**

**Suena mu mal, mu repetio, pero no se que decir, bueno si, Si Sakura y Fran terminan juntos no lo se, es una posibilidad, sorpresas muchas sobretodo por parte de Syaoran, Fran es el amante perfecto, ¿caera Sakura en sus brazos en los proximos capitulos?**

**MUCHOS BESHITOS GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEWS.**


	3. El pasado regresa

**Cap.2.- El pasado regresa...**

El e-mail era de Meiling:

"Hola Sakura,

¿Como estas? espero que estés bien, como ya sabes el 13 de julio es el cumpleaños de Shaoran y como cumple su mayoría de edad, es decir los 19 años, me gustaría que asistieras a la gran fiesta que le vamos a dar aquí en Hong-Kong en su casa, todos los demás también están avisados solo falta confirmar. Ah otra cosa el billete lo paga la familia Li, además me gustaría que vinieras sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños verdad.... Sakura espero que estés bien, Shaoran no lo esta aunque ya lo conoces no quiere admitirlo...

Bueno nos vemos espero respuesta y confirmación pronto.

Meiling Li."

Porque ahora y no hace años, no puede ser me duele el corazón, el volver a verlo me reconfortaría pero me dolería más el volverme a alejar de el pensaba Sakura al mismo tiempo que una lagrima se asomaba para dejar salir otras.

Sakura realmente estaba mal así que llamó a Kity y a Françoise para verse, en seguida sus amigos se encontraban en casa de Sakura quien lloraba de dolor no sabía si aceptar o no pero...

-Sakura esto es una prueba debes aceptarlo de lo contrario nunca sabrás lo que podría haber pasado...

-Tenéis razón, pero con una condición que vosotros me acompañéis...

-Por mi no hay problema y por tu parte Fran

-Por mi tampoco así visitaré otro país.

Esa noche Sakura llamó a Meiling para confirmar su asistencia y la de sus amigos...

RING!!!! RING!!!!

-Casa de los Li dígame?

- Disculpe podría hablar con la señorita Meiling Li, por favor

- Yo misma que desea...

-Meiling soy... Sakura...

-Sa...ku...ra!! Que alegría...

-Te llamaba para confirmar mi asistencia a la fiesta de Shaoran...

-Que bien se alegrará de verte, por cierto el billete te llegará mañana por correo...

-No es necesario Meiling ya tengo la reserva echa... se me olvidaba Kity vendrá conmigo y también un amigo de ambas, si no os molesta...

-No tranquila tengo muchas ganas de verte... y también de conocer a Kity en persona...

-Entonces hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Sakura...

Sakura decidió tomar un baño para relajarse así que decidió encender la radio, lo primero que sonó fue la canción Thousand promises de los Backstreet boys, una canción que le traía muchos recuerdos, sobretodo las promesas que le izo Shaoran y que nunca cumplió.

Pasaron los días y Sakura junto con Kity y Françoise tomaron el avión con destino a Hong Kong, una vez allí ya se vería lo que sucedería...

AEROPUERTO DE HONG KONG...

"Anunciamos que el vuelo procedente de Japón esta efectuando el aterrizaje..."

Menos mal pensé que no llegaría nunca el dichoso avión. pensaba Meiling.

De la puerta de desembarque salió una joven muchacha muy linda acompañada de una segunda joven también muy linda y de un apuesto joven, Meiling no la reconoció pero la joven acompañante de la primera si que dijo...

-Meiling, ¿como has estado?

-Bien tu eres... - dijo mirando a la joven de ojos azules

-Me llamo Kity, el es Françoise un amigo mio y de...

-¿Sakura?

-Si...

-Que guapa estas y además tienes el pelo mucho mas largo...

-Arigato.

-Que tal si vamos a mi casa y después vamos a casa de Shaoran la fiesta empieza a las 5 así que llegaremos un poco más tarde así tu serás su sorpresa.

-De acuerdo.

Los 4 jóvenes llegaron a casa de Meiling y fueron dispuestos de sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa, así a las 5:15 de la tarde estaban en la puerta de la gran mansión Li, que sería lo que les depararía el futuro...

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta allí estaban todos...

-Hola primito!!! Ya llegué perdona por el retraso pero es que aún no tenía tu regalo, que te parece si te diriges al jardín allí lo encontrarás. Shaoran se dirigió al jardín y vio a una joven muy hermosa...

**n/a: perdón, este capitulo me parece que es mas breve que el otro, este ya lo tengo pasado al pc de regalo subiré otro capitulo porque así no sepa a poco, hay algún capitulo que es más largo, intentaré a la vez de pasar a limpio a partir del capitulo 7 sean un poco más largos...**

**Bueno ahora respondamos reviews:**

**Yelitza: Hola wapisima para mi ya eres una buena amiga ya sabes si quieres nos agregamos en el msn y asi podemos hablar algún dia un ratito, y me comentas que te parecen los capitulos y te cuento algun secretillo (jjejejejejje no se lo digas a nadie), lo que me propones es una idea que tal vez si o tal vez no ya he puesto en marcha eso ya lo veras, eso si te dejo con la duda de la reaccion de Shaoran cuando ve a Sakura, pero no te preocupes comote dicho antes os regalo el tercer capitulo, ahí lo verás.... Miles de beshitos....**

**&Keyq&: celebro que te gustara el este capitulo, se que dejo mucho suspenso, no es que quiera ser mala pero yo si se lo que pasa después, jejejjejejej, es broma, lo que pasa es que si no os dejo en suspense no doy pie a que vosotros dejeis volar un poco la imaginación , para imaginar lo que podria pasar después... muchos beshitos...**

**Celina Sosa: Ya sabes por fin quien le envio el mail a Sakura, el suspense del otro capitulo hace que el lector piense y deje volar su imaginación de lo que podría pasar, yo muchas veces cuando leo un fic me gusta que le dejen un poco de suspense para pensar y dejar volar mi imaginación, creo que a mi me salen las palabras asi porque es como me gustaria encontrarmelo a mi, aunque se que hay gente que no piensa como yo, a esa gente le pido disculpas, pero yo soy la autora y lo hago como a mi me va mejor... muchos beshitos...**

**Y ya saben si quieren una amiga agréguenme a su msn: **

**MUCHOS BESHITOS GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEWS.**


	4. El reencuentrosufrimiento

**Cáp.3.- El reencuentro... sufrimiento...**

Shaoran se quedó perplejo esos ojos verde esmeralda le hacían estremecer, el joven se acercó y...

-Sa...

-kura, si Shaoran soy yo

Shaoran abrazó a Sakura muy tiernamente, ambos lo deseaban desde hacía tiempo, pero había algo raro en el, en sus ojos aunque Sakura no izo mucho caso un temblor empezó a invadirla...

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, risas, bailes, bromas y explicaciones, se pusieron todos al corriente de sus vidas Shaoran conoció a Françoise y la verdad empezó a tener celos pero no debía...

A punto de finalizar la fiesta apareció una joven de ojos marrones y pelo castaño entró corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Shaoran dando un tierno beso en los labios del joven chino, Shaoran correspondió al beso y con mucho gusto Sakura y el resto de sus amigos se quedaron perplejos de esa estampa tan bonita, no se lo podían ni creer, Meiling no sabia nada y así se lo izo saber a los demás, los ojos de Sakura parecían cristales, una lagrima rebelde se asomó por sus verdes ojos pero ella intentó que el resto no salieran, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Shaoran en brazos de otra mujer, como la podía haber engañado así...

-SHAORAN!!!- gritó al fin Sakura no podía más...

Los dos tortolitos se despegaron y el solo pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de la joven muchacha...

-Mírame porque será la última vez que me veas...

Dicho esto Sakura salió corriendo de la casa, Kity, Françoise y Meiling se quedaron viendo a Shaoran quien los miraba tranquilamente pero comprendió que debía ir a buscarla, salió detrás de Sakura y la llamó ella no le izo caso y siguió corriendo de repente un coche la arrolló y la lanzó por los aires Shaoran gritó de terror y se acercó corriendo, la joven estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente y con un brazo lleno de sangre, sin dudarlo llamó al hospital para que enviaran una ambulancia, una vez ingresada llegaron Kity y Françoise en compañía de Meiling, allí Shaoran les explicó lo sucedido a cambió recibió una riña por parte de Kity, Shaoran se defendió y explicó lo sucedido en la fiesta y quien era la muchacha que le besó...

-Se llama Miyuki Hitomi, la conocí unos días después de regresar de Japón, fue la única que se acercó a mí, desde que conocí a Sakura yo me volví más receptor, pero cuando volví a clase me encerré y asustaba a todo el que se acercada, mi expresión se volvió dura, pero ella supo ganarse mi amistad, le conté todo lo de Sakura como la amaba, como encontraba a faltar su sonrisa, a ella, como anhelaba que respondiera a mi pregunta, esperaba que me dijera que ella también sentía lo mismo así fue transcurriendo el tiempo hasta que de repente las cartas y las llamadas se volvieron menos frecuentes creí que Sakura había rehecho su vida y no la odiaba por eso sino pensé que por fin había encontrado a alguien que la hacía feliz puesto que yo no hacía más que hacerla sufrir por no poder estar a su lado así que decidí seguir con Miyuki y esta vez como novios, ocultando lo que realmente mi corazón sentía y ella lo sabía pero decidió intentarlo, yo quería anunciar nuestro noviazgo esta noche a la familia y amigos que asistían a la fiesta, Miyuki cuando entró creyó que ya lo había comunicado y todos lo sabíais y por eso me besó... Mei por supuesto no sabía nada así que a ella no la culpéis.

-Eres ruin, que te costaba ir a ver a Sakura, una visita al menos, tu no sabes lo que ha sufrido y esta sufriendo, tu no sabes las noches en vela que nos pasábamos Kity y yo para que se calmara y pudiera dormir, tu no sabes como lo estaba pasando cuando Meiling la invitó a tu estúpida fiesta, ella no quería venir por el temor a que tu la hubieras olvidado, pero nosotros la convencimos diciéndole que no, que tenía que venir porque tu aún la amabas y teníais que deciros tantas cosas, pero veo que Sakura no se equivocaba contigo...Kity llama a tu madre explícale lo sucedido y que intente enviar un avión con los médicos y todo lo que sea necesario, yo llamaré a su padre y también le explicaré para que reserve una habitación en el hospital para cuando llegue Sakura...

Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Françoise cuanta razón tenía pero sacó el valor de enfrentarse al pequeño lobo, nadie lo había echo excepto Sakura, Shaoran ocultaba su rostro donde se podía notar dolor...

-Esta bien Fran es lo mejor que he oído esta noche, Sakura estará mejor con quienes realmente la quieren.

-Ki...Kity, yo...yo...yo lo siento...

-Mei tu no tienes que sentirlo tu no tienes la culpa... eres realmente como nos contaba Sakura, gracias por tu amabilidad, no sufras mantendremos contacto...

Shaoran estaba siendo atacado continuamente por palabras punzantes, palabras que como flechas penetraban directo al corazón... no sabiendo de donde el joven tomó fuerzas para hablar con su aparente seriedad que siempre le había caracterizado...

-Si me permitís tengo que explicarle algo a Sakura a solas...

-Ni lo sueñes amigo a ti ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella entiendes...

-Pero tu que te crees, no te pongas gallito conmigo que tienes las de perder...

-No vale la pena pelearse con alguien como tú, además Sakura ya ha oído suficiente, así que calladito y déjala tranquila.

Kity buscó su celular y llamó a su madre le explicó todo lo sucedido y enseguida su madre se encargó de todo, dispuso de un avión con todo lo solicitado por su hija y ella misma iría con los doctores y así poder estar junto a su hija, el avión no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente así que tenían que pasar la noche en el hospital... Françoise llamaba desde su celular al papá de Sakura le explicó lo sucedido y el Sr. Kinomoto llamó al hospital y se comunicó con Yukito quien lo prepararía todo para cuando llegara Sakura, a Touya y a Kero le explicarían lo del accidente pero no lo sucedido entre Sakura y Shaoran, sino eran capaces de presentarse a Hong Kong para matar al joven chino.

El doctor de la clínica les dijo a los jóvenes que disponían una habitación contigua donde los acompañantes podían estar durante la estancia del enfermo en el hospital todos se fueron y dejaron a Sakura en manos de las enfermeras; mientras todos dormían Shaoran entró en la habitación de Sakura sin hacer ruido, pero no se esperaba ver que junto la joven muchacha se encontraba Françoise agarrando la mano de Sakura y rogándole...

-Por favor Sakura despierta, no te dejes vencer, no te dejes morir seguro la vida te depara algo muy bonito y habrán tiempos mejores...

Shaoran salió sin hacer el menor ruido y con el corazón comprimido, le dolía ¿Qué había echo?, esperó unas horas y cuando vio salir a Françoise aprovechó para entrar a ver a Sakura quería explicarle sus sentimientos... entró y se sentó junto la cama donde se encontraba la joven muchacha le cogió la mano y le susurro al oído...

-Mi vida sin ti era un completo desastre, hasta que conocí a Miyuki, fue mi amiga, mi consejera, mi paño de lagrimas ¿si la quiero? no lo sé, tal vez mi corazón está confundido, tal vez los sentimientos se han mezclado no lo se, PERDÓNAME, TE QUIERO, eso si lo se, necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos pero por favor te suplico me esperes y no me olvides... Recuérdalo nuestro amor es eterno...

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Shaoran y cayó encima de la mejilla de Sakura, este le dio un beso en el mismo sitio donde cayó la lágrima y se fue, se fue a su casa no quería estar más rato allí, nadie lo quería, nadie lo entendía...

**n/a: Bueno aquí os dejo como regalo el tercer capitulo espero que os guste.**

**ya saben si quieren una amiga agréguenme a su msn: **

**MUCHOS BESHITOS GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEWS.**


	5. El mundo de Sakura

**Cáp.4.- El mundo de Sakura**

La vida sin ti no tiene sentido… el día… si el día, sale el sol y creo que ilumina la ciudad aunque para mi parece fría y triste si tu no estas a mi lado… la noche… si la noche, mi aliada junto la luna y las estrellas, quienes entienden mi sufrimiento, mi pena, mi corazón llora como los pequeños diamantes que irradian la belleza de tus ojos…

-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en tu propio mundo, un mundo creado por tu propio poder, por tu estrella, un mundo de tranquilidad donde puedes descansar y pensar en todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora, tu infancia y tu adolescencia, el amor y el dolor, la alegría y la tristeza… tu misma debes analizar todo lo ocurrido en tu vida y debes volver, tu padre, Kity, Touya, Françoise, Yukito, Kero y muchos más te echan de menos, te necesitan, ellos no pueden hacer nada solamente tu tienes la llave para salir de tu mundo y cuando quieras puedes invitar a alguien querido que accederá a ti a través de sus sueños…

-Gracias mamá, ¿nos veremos pronto?

-No lo sé, pero ya sabes debes salir de tu mundo y vivir una vida de alegría y amor…

-Está bien mamá lo intentaré…

Una niña de unos tres años de edad esta junto a una joven mujer muy bella y un hombre de mirada tranquila que las observa mientras estas juegan con una muñeca en el jardín de su casa, de repente aparece un niño de unos once años…

-Monstruo que muñeca tan fea se parece a ti!!! ---

-Touya no le digas eso a tu hermana…

-Sakura cada vez te pareces más a tu madre eres una niña preciosa…

Poco duró la felicidad de la familia Kinomoto, meses más tarde esa felicidad desapareció para dar pasa a la tristeza la joven mujer, Nadeshiko, murió con tan solo 28 años a causa de una enfermedad que no pudo soportar, lo último que izo fue comprar un vestido a su querida hija, cuando regresó se recostó en el sofá y ya no despertó.

Sakura aún guarda ese vestido junto a los recuerdos de cuando jugaban en el jardín y por lo que su padre le explica cada día, también guarda esa muñeca que le izo su madre y que tanto le gustaba.

Una niña de unos seis años de edad esta muy emocionada porque es su primer día de escuela, después de tres largos años podemos ver como la niña sonríe, una sonrisa sincera, pacifica, serena… una sonrisa inocente, va cogida de la mano de su papá y de la mano de su hermano mayor de unos 14 años de edad y se dirige a la escuela de secundaria o instituto, el joven también sonríe por primera vez en mucho tiempo al ver feliz a su hermana.

Sakura va a la escuela de primaria de Tomoeda y Touya al instituto Seijo que está justo al lado de la escuela.

Ese día lo recordaría toda su vida porque es cuando conoció a Tomoyo, era el primer día de clase para las dos niñas pero sobretodo para Tomoyo que se acababa de trasladar de ciudad, el profesor les indicó sus salones y los pupitres que debían ocupar ambas estaban en el salón 1-1 y se sentaban una al lado de la otra…

Comenzaron las clases y Tomoyo necesitaba una goma de borrar Sakura le prestó la suya y le dijo que se la quedara que tenía otra, esta se la guardó para siempre…

-Mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo…

-Yo me llamo Kinomoto Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

-Siiiiiiiiiiii…

Desde entonces se habían echo inseparables. Un joven de ojos castaños y pelo agrisado oscuro espera en la puerta del jardín de los Kinomoto, Touya lo llama y la pide que entre, es un joven de unos 16 años la misma edad que tiene Touya, Sakura tiene unos 8 años y conoce por primera vez a Yukito Tsukishiro un compañero de clase de su hermano, Sakura en seguida oyó latir su joven corazón cada vez que lo veía y así fue pasando el tiempo…

-De un libro muy bonito y misterioso que había en la biblioteca de casa salió un pequeño león, más bien parecía un peluche, dice que se llama KEROBEROS y es el guardián del libro, me ha dicho que tengo que recuperar las cartas Clow y que al abrir el libro me he convertido en la cazadora de cartas, al principio me asusté…- explicaba Sakura (supongo que os preguntareis con quien, pues realmente habla con ella misma, con una doble de si misma que se ha creado para no sentirse sola)

-Pero ¿te lo pasaste bien cazando cartas?

-Si, mi gran amiga Tomoyo filmaba mis batallas con las cartas cuando solo tenía cinco cartas apareció un niño procedente de Hong kong exigiéndome que le entregara mis cartas. El también se enamoró de Yukito o eso parecía, a mi me gustaba mucho Yukito, me sentía bien a su lado lo quería pero yo solo contaba con 10 años de edad y el tenía 18. Después de varias peleas con el joven chino, por cierto se llama Shaoran Li, mi corazón cambió sus sentimientos cuando Shaoran me consoló la misma tarde en que Yukito me dijo que mis sentimientos hacía el eran como lo que sentía por mi padre o por mi hermano, a partir de ese momento empecé a mirar a Shaoran con otros ojos, me enamoré de él pero cometí un grave error… Des pues de la marcha de Shaoran, Tomoyo también se fue me quedé sola, por suerte tiempo después conocí a Kity y a Françoise, ellos han alegrado mi día a día, me han aconsejado y apoyado incluso ellos fueron los que me dijeron que tenía que tenía que ir a esa fiesta y no tendría que haber ido…

-¿Cuál fue el error al que te referías antes?

-El me dijo que me quería y yo no le respondí y el día que se fue de vuelta a Hong Kong en el aeropuerto me regaló un osito de felpa al cual le puse su nombre yo ya le había regalado uno hacía un poco de tiempo, vi como se iba y sin embargo no se lo dije… Que estúpida fui… Un día recibí un e-mail de Meiling (la prima de Shaoran) diciéndome que fuera a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shaoran que cumplía 18 años y así también nos volveríamos a ver, la fiesta empezó bien hasta que entró una chica y se lanzó a los brazos de Shaoran, pero no con poco, lo besó y el le respondió el beso, no lo detuvo…

Después de todo eso me dice que está confuso, que me quiere que eso si lo sabe… La verdad es que lo sigo amando pero quiero arrancarlo de mi corazón me duele demasiado como para seguir viviendo, me gustaría sacarme la espina que tengo en mi corazón, quiero olvidar que un día sentí…

BIP… BIP… BIP… BIP…

-¿Qué es ese ruido?¿Dónde estoy?

-No lo recuerdas, estas en el hospital de Tomoeda- le dijo la otra Sakura…

BIP… BIP… BIP…

**N/a: Bueno he aquí mi cuarto capitulo, siento que sea corto, como ya dije los tengo escritos desde hace tiempo, ahora ya he pasado a limpio el séptimo y el octavo esta a medias, estos son un poco más largos, y son bastante interesantes…**

**Bueno voy a responder los reviews:**

**Celina Sosa: Hola wapa, aquí tienes más de mi fic, muchas veces los hombres son muy orgullosos y eso no les permite ser sinceros con ellos mismos, eso es lo que le ha sucedido a Shaoran su carácter había cambiado pero no su orgullo y su miedo a enfrentarse al echo de que Sakura lo hubiera podido olvidar, más que nada pasó eso. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que disfrutes el próximo capítulo, muchos besos wapisima.**

**Yelitza: Hola linda amiga, me encanta que hayas disfrutado con el capitulo, vaya así que al final lloraste, te cuento un secreto, yo llore mientras lo escribía y llore cuando lo volví a leer. En cuanto a los amores de Sakura no se si tendrá, tampoco se si tendrá pretendientes, solo se que en el próximo capitulo os llevareis una sorpresa y en los próximos también… Solo adelanto una cosa hay una nueva pareja ¿quién? lo leeréis en el próximo capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que el próximo capítulo lo disfrutes. Muchos beshitos amiga.**

**&Keyq&: Hola ya se que es cortito pero habrá más capítulos y procuraré hacerlos más largos lo prometo, me gusta que hayas disfrutado con el capitulo, si lees lo que le he escrito a Celina Sosa entenderás el porque Shaoran izo lo que izo porque pudo más el miedo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que disfrutes con el próximo, muchos beshitos.**

**Serenity-princess: Hola me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, a mi también me dio pena hacerle esto a Shao, pero ya sabes la trama es la trama, como le dije a Yelitza llore mientras escribía y llore cuando lo volvía a leer. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que disfrutes el próximo capítulo, muchos beshitos.**

**Undine: Hola no te puedo asegurar el hecho de que Sakura perdone a Shaoran, no se lo que ocurrirá, de momento las cosas están así, a Sakura le han hecho mucho daño, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que el próximo capítulo también lo disfrutes, muchos beshitos**

**LisaOsaka92: Hola me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que el próximo también te guste.**

**Ya saben si quieren una amiga agréguenme a su msn: **

**MUCHOS BESHITOS Y GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEWS.**


	6. El despertar

**Cáp.5.- El despertar**

-Sakura ¿dónde estoy?

-Estas en un mundo que yo misma he creado y en el cual estoy viviendo mi pasado y mi presente y te he invitado a entrar a través de tus sueños…

-Sakura ¿Por qué no regresas? Todos te echamos de menos, además no puedes rendirte, no ahora…

-¿Eras tu el que me decía que no me rindiera?

-Si, yo… yo… Sakura me he enamorado de ti y se que tu y yo no lograremos nunca estar juntos porque amas a Li por mucho sufrimiento que te ha causado…

-El estuvo conmigo también habló, me dijo que estaba confundido pero lo que si sabía era que me amaba, también me dijo que lo perdonara y que lo esperara que nuestro amor es eterno…

-Y tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Olvidar que un día lo amé, me ha hecho mucho daño… A mí también me gustas Françoise, te quiero mucho y te aprecio, pero debes darme tiempo para olvidar, solo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, no quiero lastimarte…

-Algún día podríamos intentarlo y si no funciona seguimos siendo amigos sin rencores ni reproches, recuerda que debes volver ya sabes que aquí te esperamos tu padre, Touya, Yukito, Kity y yo…

-Gracias Fran eres el mejor amigo y persona que he conocido, te prometo que volveré pero antes quiero olvidar que un día conocí a Shaoran, debo entender el porqué.

-Entonces nos vemos cuando despiertes.

Sin esperarlo Françoise le dio un beso corto y dulce en los labios de Sakura, ella solo sonrió y mientras lo vio irse se tocó los labios para recordar lo dulce que fue.

Con mucho pesar recordó la fiesta, cuando vio a Shaoran, el abrazo, sus ojos, los cuales no eran los mismos. De repente esa joven lo besa y el le responde el beso, beso que a ella no le dio y tanto deseaba, por su culpa tuvo un accidente, si lo recordaba, a ella la atropelló un coche, recordó la explicación que dio Shaoran a todo el grupo, ella estaba inconsciente pero podía oír, pudo escuchar como Françoise la defendía, como Meiling se disculpaba, escucho a Françoise cuando estaban solos y escuchó lo que le dijo Shaoran, la lagrima y el tierno beso que le dio en la mejilla.

Por fin logró entender, pero decidió olvidar, Sakura decidió salir de su mundo, estuvo en coma un largo mes, ya era hora de despertarse…

BIP… BIP… BIP

-Ese dichoso ruido, esas estúpidas máquinas. Yuki no aguanto más, cuando despertará mi hermana…

Una lágrima rebelde salió de sus ojos cayendo en la mano de Sakura, Sakura sin que su hermano se diera cuenta levantó la mano y acarició el dolorido rostro de Touya…

-No llores…

-Sa… Sa… Sakura, díos mío estas despierta!

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele el brazo.

-Te lo tuvimos que operar, tenías el brazo bastante fracturado y mientras dormías te hacíamos rehabilitación, ahora tendrás que hacer tu sola la rehabilitación y pronto podrás volver a casa con tu padre y con tu hermano…

-Una pregunta ¿Qué hacéis cogidos de la mano?- preguntó picadamente Sakura, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Touya y Yukito se pusieron rojos, se notaba que se querían, su relación siempre había sido estrecha, pero nadie imaginaba que esos sentimientos llegaran a tanto.

-Sakura verás, Yuki y yo…

-Estáis saliendo juntos…

-¿Tu ya lo sabias?

-No hermano, no lo sabía, solo lo suponía, las miradas que tú y Yuki os dabais cada día durante años… ¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir?

-La verdad es que no nos atrevíamos a confesar nuestros sentimientos, hemos tardado mucho tiempo pero el amor que sentimos mutuamente todavía estaba vivo, la noche en que el avión aterró en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda y la ambulancia te trajo aquí al hospital, Touya se quedó a dormir a tu lado estaba muy mal, lloraba, parecía un niño pequeño, yo solo lo abracé y después nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente, le sequé las lágrimas con mis dedos y ese momento para mi fue mágico, nuestros labios se acercaron y nos besamos (Yukito esta sonrojado) fue un beso muy dulce y desde entonces decidimos salir juntos…

-Si, por cierto, Yuki vive en casa desde hace un mes, así que no lo tendrás que ver de vez en cuando sino que lo podrás ver cada día… poco después de tu accidente decidimos trasladarnos de nuevo aquí en Tomoeda…

-Así que, cuñado ¿tu serás mi médico?

-Sakura!!!- gritó Yukito todo rojo

Los tres se miraron y estallaron en risa…

Fujitaka entró y al ver a Sakura despierta se acercó a ella abrazándola y llorando…

-Hija que alegría que te hayas despertado… ¿Cómo estás?  
-Estoy bien papá ¿Touya sabe lo de S…?

-Si, se lo tuvimos que decir porque no se creía que sin querer te atropellara un coche, por cierto ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

-Por Touya porque por fin se a atrevido a decirle a Yukito lo que sentía y por Yukito por también decirlo.

-Si la verdad es que hacen buena pareja y también estas feliz porque el joven Tsukishiro vive en casa…

-Si ya tengo ganas de llegar a casa y volver a empezar…

Tres días después Sakura regresó a su casa, ya en su habitación, Kero dormía a su lado, desde que pasó lo del accidente no se separó de su joven ama nunca más como los habitantes de la casa ya conocían de su existencia no se preocupaba de volar por toda la casa…

-Gracias por ayudarme…

-Yo solo… quería que regresaras, no me imagino mi vida sin tu alegría Sakura…

-Fran eres lo mejor que uno puede tener, que te parece si le avisamos a Kity y nos vamos al cine el domingo por la tarde ¿si? Quiero VOLVER A EMPEZAR…

**N/a: Bueno he aquí un nuevocapitulo, espero que os haya gustado:**

**Bueno voy a responder los reviews:**

**Celina Sosa: Hola wapa, aquí tienes más de mi fic, espero que este capitulo te guste, lo del mundo de Sakura es lo que me pareció más lógico, no me gustaba la idea de que estuviera en coma y ya esta, de esa forma los sentimientos de Sakura y recuerdos son vistos por los lectores, muchos beshitos y que disfrutes…**

**Yelitza: Hola linda amiga, me encantan tus reviews, a mi también me gusta mucho Françoise pero no se lo que pasará solo se hasta el capitulo 10 cuando tenga un momento seguiré escribiendo, Fraçoise es el típico chico atento, cariñoso, detallista, pero el pequeño lobo es tan mono y tan orgulloso, que lo hace ser tan lindo cuando se ruboriza, ¿que te ha parecido la nueva pareja? esa pareja me encanta es tan kawai. Bueno muchos beshitos, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Ya saben si quieren una amiga agréguenme a su msn: **

**MUCHOS BESHITOS Y GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEWS.**


	7. volver a empezar

**Cáp.6.- Volver a empezar**

Acabaron las vacaciones de verano y Sakura junto a sus dos amigos volvieron a la universidad este era ya su segundo año, los tres jóvenes estaban en el descanso de sus primeras clases…

-Sakura, creo que cada día estas más feliz.

-Si la verdad es que desde que desperté siento como si me hubiera quitado un sentimiento de tristeza y vacío que tenía dentro como si alguien me hubiera echo sufrir y de repente ese alguien y el suceso se hayan borrado de mi memoria y sabéis que, es lo mejor…

Querida Sakura si tu supieras el dolor que te causó ese joven, menos mal que lo has podido olvidar y no recuerdas su nombre, supongo que tus poderes han guardado ese amor y ese nombre en una cajita y la han escondido bien…>>

-Fran estás bien, te veo pensativo…

-No, Sakura no es nada, que te parece si esta tarde me acompañáis a comprar un regalo para mi madre, es su cumpleaños y hoy viene a vivir aquí…

-Lo siento chicos pero yo no puedo, hoy tengo que hacer prácticas en el periódico de Tomoeda, porque no vais vosotros dos.

-Kity sin ti no será lo mismo…

-No os preocupéis nos vemos mañana por la noche no lo olvidéis tenemos que ir a cenar y a bailar.

-Hasta mañana- respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono

-Entonces Sakura me acompañas.

-Claro que si y haber si conozco a tu madre… Alguien le tendrá que decir lo que ha hecho su hijo en esta último año…

-A si y se puede saber que he hecho…

-Salvarme la vida…

¿Cómo?

-Sí, si no fuera porque hablé contigo no estaría todavía despierta…

-No me tienes que agradecer nada, recuerda que fuiste tu quien me permitió hablar contigo en mis sueños y así animarte.

Françoise y Sakura se pasaron toda la tarde de compras, en una de las tiendas Sakura vio un colgante con forma de estrella y con una pequeña luna adosada, le gustó mucho, mientras la miraba irradiaba felicidad…

-Fran has visto este colgante, es precioso…

-Si que lo es, que vas a hacer?

-Pues me lo compraré, falta muy poco para navidad.

-Entonces sigamos mirando ¿si?

-Si, vamos.

Françoise sin pensárselo y mientras Sakura estaba algo despistada compró ese colgante, ambos siguieron mirando y finalmente compraron un conjunto de pendientes y un colgante de oro blanco con una perla incrustada.

Esa noche Françoise y Sakura fueron a cenar a un restaurante francés con motivo del cumpleaños de la madre del joven, una vez sentados esperaron unos diez minutos ante la llegada de la mujer, mientras esperaban, Françoise, decidió darle su regalo a Sakura….

-Sakura, toma, esto es para ti.

-Para mí, pero ¿Por qué? si no es mi cumpleaños ni nada.

Ábrelo.

Sakura abrió la cajita….

-Pero… si es…

-Te gusta ¿verdad? es que vi como lo mirabas y los ojos que ponías al verlo que me izo ilusión regalártelo…

-Gracias pero no tenías porque hacerlo.

-Lo he hecho porque te aprecio mucho ya lo sabes.

-Gracias.

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven cosa que izo ruborizar al muchacho, Sakura empezaba a notar como su corazón latía un poco nervioso pero no sabía el porque. En ese instante una mujer muy bella entró en el restaurante y se dirigió a la mesa de los jóvenes…

-Buenas noches hijo- dijo la señora

-Hola mamí Fran abrazó a su madre.

-Buenas noches señora Lacroix, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura¿Cómo le ha ido el viaje?

-Buenas noches Sakura, puedes llamarme Jaqueline, eres hermosa… hijo en eso no te equivocaste al describirla…

A Sakura se le ruborizaron las mejillas, pasaron una cena maravillosa, Françoise y su madre dejaron a Sakura en la puerta de su casa…

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura.

-Hasta mañana Fran, nos vemos en clase. ¿Vendrás a recogerme?

-Si, después iremos a buscar a Kity… Hasta mañana.

Françoise le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, eso a la joven le gustó porque le demostraba el afecto que le tenía y sobretodo que sabía comportarse, el joven entró en el coche y llevó a su madre a casa.

-Hasta que llegaste… No recuerdas que mañana tienes clase… Por cierto ¿Cómo ha ido?

-Primero no es tan tarde solo son las once de la noche, segundo si que me acuerdo que mañana tengo clase y tercero ha ido de maravilla, la madre de Fran es como el, ahora ya se a quien se parece… Touya pareces mi padre en vez de mi hermano… (Esto último lo dijo entre sus encantadoras sonrisas)

Yukito entró en el momento justo en que Sakura le decía a Touya que parecía su padre, se los quedó mirando y el y Sakura rompieron el silencio con sus carcajadas, Touya se los quedó viendo y finalmente también rompió en risas.

A la mañana siguiente Fran pasó a recoger a Sakura a su casa, a partir de ahí fueron a buscar a Kity…

-Chicas os quería pedir si podríais ayudarme…

¿En que- preguntó una Kity muy curiosa.

-Mi madre quiere celebrar una fiesta en casa, donde va a invitar a mucha gente que ella conoce, van a venir representantes de otras familias de Japón y otros países. Yo había pensado que vosotras podríais ayudarme con la organización de las habitaciones, los menús, la fiesta…

-No sufras nosotras te ayudaremos….

-Me encanta organizar fiestas!

-Ya conocemos tus fiestas Kity, lo que no entendemos es como tu casa sigue en pie…

-Jejejejejejje que graciosa…

-Además también estáis invitadas por supuesto.

-BIEN!

La organización de la fiesta fue un éxito, ya se habían enviado las invitaciones, repartido las habitaciones, ya habían habida confirmaciones de asistencia, eran familias de renombre de todo el mundo, era gente que la señora Lacroix había conocido en sus viajes, habían una familia confirmada pero no dio el nombre la verdad es que nadie sabia quien era…

Sakura estaba muy emocionada, realmente le apetecía asistir a la fiesta, así que ese día quedó con Kity para vestirse:

-El problema es que no se que ponerme, no he encontrado nada que me gustara…

-No te preocupes yo te puedo prestar uno de mis trajes, mi madre me regala uno cada dos por tres…

-No será necesario, mi hermana ya tiene vestido…

-Ah! Touya podrías haber llamado a la puerta.

-Perdona, pero ha llegado este paquete para ti, Kity para ti también a llegado uno, son de parte de la Sra. Lacroix.

¿Qué serí preguntaron ambos muchachas al unísono.

Al abrir las cajas descubrieron unos hermosos vestidos, tenía razón ¿Por qué?

Ambas se probaron los vestidos y realmente se veían espectaculares; el vestido de Sakura era un vestido negro no muy ceñido pero que dejaba entrever su hermosa figura, el escote era un poco (más bien bastante) escotado, era un precioso vestido de espalda descubierta, conjuntado con unas sandalias dignas de una princesa. el pelo lo llevaba recogido y le salía algún mechón de cabello que aún la hacía más hermosa, lo que más destacaba en ella era una tiara que llevaba en la cabeza, realmente parecía una princesa.

Kity también estaba hermosa, Touya cuando las vio bajar le dijo a Kity que estaba muy bella, pero cuando vio a su hermana no sabía que decir, realmente estaba hermosa, Touya le dio un abrazo…

-Pásatelo bien y sobretodo sonríe que estás guapísima.

-Gracias hermano.

Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, este se sonrojo un poco…

Sakura y Kity subieron a la limusina que Fran les había enviado, llegaron a la casa, estaba estupenda, los invitados habían empezado a salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, había gente de diversos países, la señora Lacroix había viajado mucho y había conocido a mucha gente.

Una joven de pelo negrizco-azulado se acercó a Sakura…

-Buenas noches señorita me podría decir ¿donde ha comprado este vestido?

-Este vestido me lo ha regalado un amigo…

-Le agradaría saber que este vestido es un diseño mío, exclusivo para usted…

-Para mí?

-Si, Sakura es para ti, es mi regalo…

-Pero ¿Quién eres?

La joven se acercó más a la luz, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese pelo…

¡TOMOYO!

-Si Sakura soy yo, tu amigo me llamó, además mi madre y su madre son buenas amigas, ven te voy a presentar alguien…

Sakura siguió a Tomoyo hacía un grupo de jóvenes, una vez allí llamó a un chico…

-Cariño te presento a Sakura…

-Encantado, mi nombre es Nick Jonson…

-Encantada…

-Sakura Nick es mi prometido.

?FELICIDADES!

-Eso no es todo, vendremos a vivir aquí en Tomoeda, si no sucede nada en una semana.

-Que alegría Tomoyo, te he echado mucho de menos, espera que te voy a presentar a mi amiga… Kity esta es Tomoyo Daidouji mi mejor amiga de la infancia…

-Encantada, Sakura nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Encantada, la verdad es que la he echado mucho de menos es como una hermana para mi.

-Sakura, te estaba buscando…

-Hola Fran, esta es T…

-Tomoyo Daidouji, lo se ayer estuve hablando con ella sobre ti.

-Supongo que bien.

-Si, como no íbamos a hablar bien de un ángel.

-Gracias Fran, me has hecho muy feliz, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo…

La fiesta fue un éxito, Sakura sonrió como nunca, la noticia de su amiga Tomoyo la emocionó mucho, la izo muy feliz, hacía tiempo que no lo estaba, tenía a su mejor amiga a su lado y se quedaría permanentemente en Tomoeda, tenía unos amigos maravillosos Kity y Fran que entraron en su vida y le alegraron tras su tristeza, la alegría de ver a Touya y Yukito juntos, ver a su padre sonreír…

Creo que en mi hay algo que quiere salir, solo puedo recordar un chico persiguiéndome el día del accidente, ese chico también estaba en la fiesta de Meiling, pero no se quién es… Aún así siento que falta una parte de mi ¿quizás un ser amado? pero quién, no logro recordar eso que me está desgarrando el alma y el corazón… Meiling me llamó me preguntó cómo estaba y sobre un tal Shaoran Li… otra vez ese dolor, ese nombre, porque seràno lo entiendo… no se quién es por mucho que lo intento no logro acordarme de conocer a ese chico… Mejor que intente dormir…>>

**N/a: No me maten, lo siento, me he retrasado mucho, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y no he podido actualizar el fic, espero poder actualizarlo mas seguido…**

**Bueno voy a responder los reviews:**

**Yelitza, Celina Sosa, Serenity-princessKeyq: Hola wapisimas os agradezco mucho vuestros reviews, siento no haber actualizado antes, lo de Tomoyo una buena sorpresa verdad¿Qué pasara entre Sakura y Fran¿Qué pasa con Shaoran? más sorpresas, os lo aseguro, muchos beshitos…**

**GRACIAS POR MANDARME REVIEWS.**


	8. Shaoran

**Cáp.7.- Shaoran**

Mientras en Hong Kong…

-Shaoran, tienes que salir de tu habitación no sigas atormentándote, así no solucionas nada, intenta resolverlo no te rindas, si la amas de verdad, no huyas de tus sentimientos…

-Nadie quiere verme allí y dudo que Sakura desee volver a verme, le hice mucho daño Mei, demasiado diría yo, entiendo que no quiera si quiera hablar conmigo, dolo se de su estado porque me lo dices tu y si tienes razón no puedo ocultarlo más estoy mal (de los hermosos ojos color ámbar de Shaoran empezaron a salir lagrimas), la quiero con toda mi alma y no puedo soportar que pueda estar en los brazos de otro, Mei se que me equivoqué no tendría que haber dejado que Miyuki siguiera adelante, ella a sufrido por mi culpa y por ella he perdido a lo que más amo en esta vida…

-Primo, no sufras, verás como pronto lo solucionaremos, el único problema que hay, y siento mucho tenerte que decir esto, mientras Sakura estuvo en coma se encontró consigo misma dentro y empezó a recordar su historia desde que nació hasta el accidente y antes de despertar encerró, por decirlo de alguna manera, los recuerdos más hermosos y tristes que tenía de ti, es decir desde que te conoció hasta que te perdió, eso quiere decir que no se acuerda de ti…

-Sabia que cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera esto, como pude ser tan estupìdo ¿de ti se acuerda Mei?

-Si , yo he hablado con ella y le he preguntado como esta después de la fiesta, ella dice que bien, por lo tanto no recuerda nada, así que decidí preguntarle si te echaba de menos y me contestó que no te conocía, y haber cuando te presentaba, tal vez podrías volver a enamorarla…

-Supongo que podría, pero no quiero volver a cometer la misma estupidez, además ya escuchaste a sus amigos no quieren ni verme, si voy a Tomoeda para arreglar las cosas ellos harán lo posible para que no pueda verla. De momento es mejor que yo siga sufriendo me lo merezco, ella ya sufrió suficiente, ahora me toca a mí.

Shaoran pasó unos días meditando, tomó una decisión y nadie le impediría cumplirla, quizá era la mejor idea que tuvo en mucho tiempo…

-Buenos días madre…

-Buenos días pequeño… ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Bien (volvió a encerrarse en su coraza, volvió a ser reacio sobre lo que se refería a sus sentimientos, volvió a la rutina, se volvió serio), tengo que hablar con usted…

-Muy bien, dime… pero antes pequeño no me vuelvas a tratar de usted soy tu madre, llamame mama…

-De acuerdo mama… he tomado una decisión, creeme lo he meditado mucho y es la mejor idea que he tenido en mucho tiempo…

-En que consiste…

-He decidido hacer un viaje en tren desde Hong Kong hasta el continente europeo, me gustaría visitar algún país de ese continente, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de visitarlo y me gustaría…

Ieran Li sabía que su hijo sufría, tenía un gran conflicto en su corazón, tenía miedo, era como un niño, realmente era como un niño, no quería hablar del tema, pero ella como madre abrazó a su hijo…

-Pequeño, te quiero mucho y no quisiera que sufrieras tanto como lo estas haciendo, pero ya no eres un niño y debes aprender a solucionar tus conflictos emocionales, no te voy a decir que me alegre que te vayas de casa, de mi lado, del de tu familia, pero creo que ese viaje debes realizarlo para un bien tuyo y para poder ordenar tus ideas y sentimientos, espero que me llames cada día y sobretodo que nos escribas…

-Gracias mama (el pequeño lobo abrazaba a su madre como nunca antes no lo había echo, una lagrima se asomó de sus ojos) mañana por la mañana cogeré un tren con destino a algún país de Europa, no se cuando regresaré pero no te preocupes estaré cada día en contacto con vosotros cuando llegue a mi destino…

-Pequeño, me gustaría que Wei te acompañara eso me tranquilizaría mucho, se que tal vez quieras ir solo, pero es el único favor que te pido…

-Si me gustaría ir solo, pero esta bien, acepto, buenas noches mama, nos vemos mañana por la mañana… Te quiero mama…

-Buenas noches Shao, que descanses, nos vemos mañana, yo también te quiero…

La Sra. Li mandó llamó a Wei…

-¿Me necesitaba Sra. Li?

-Si, pero no me llames señora, llámame Ieran, hace muchos años que nos conocemos…

-Tienes razón Ieran, dime que es lo que te preocupa…- tomó asiento cerca de la mujer…

-Es Shao, como ya sabes ha sufrido mucho, en parte es culpa mía lo obligué a viajar a Japón para que cazara todas las cartas de Clow Reed, era un gran peso para el, nunca supuse que la joven cazadora elegida fuera tan buena y que tuviera ese poder tan grande, es digna de ser de la familia Li, pero yo los separe yo obligué a mi hijo volver sin pensar en sus sentimientos, sino pensando en lo que es mejor para nuestra familia. Aunque no tengo yo toda la culpa, parte también es de él por no luchar lo bastante por su amor o haber intentado hablar conmigo para buscar una solución.

-Lo se Shaoran es muy orgulloso, eso le caracteriza, pero no me puedes negar que es igual que Tako, el era orgulloso pero tenía un corazón sin limite, luchó mucho por su amor, sabes lo que costó que el concilio t aceptara, ahora esta sucediendo lo mismo…

-Lo se, pero a veces cuesta no cometer los mismos errores que se cometieron en el pasado…

-Y ahora que sucede…

-Shao ha decidido irse durante una temporada para ordenar sus corazón, no me lo ha icho con esas palabras, pero es lo que el siente, ha decidido viajar en tren hasta Europa y hacer turismo, el no ha estado nunca y le gustaría ver mundo… yo he aceptado quiero ver a mi hijo feliz pero con la condición…

-Que yo le acompañe durante su viaje, lo haré encantado, iré a hacer mis maletas, no te preocupes Ieran, cuidaré de el…

-Gracias Wei, siempre he sabido que eras uno de mis grandes amigos, me gusta que estés con él, el te tiene mucha confianza, has sido como un padre con el y eso que eres el mayordomo… jejejejeje…

-Si, vaya es verdad… jejjejejjjjeje… acuérdate tenemos una conversación pendiente… ahora ya me retiro, nos vemos mañana antes de partir… que descanses Ieran…

-Que descanses Wei…

Wei se retiró y la Sra. Li observó el retrato de Tako, su difunto esposo sonreía, ella lo sentía cerca, su hijo era su viva imagen, eran como dos gotas de agua, los gestos, el carácter y físicamente también se parecían mucho. La mujer se retiró hacía su habitación necesitaba descansar, mientras en otra zona de la casa un joven no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, sus pensamientos fluían, quizás demasiado…

"**Nadie sabe como te llego a amar,**

**cada noche sueño por tu perdón,**

**suspiro por tus lindos ojos,**

**ojos que me enamoraron,**

**necesito tu sonrisa.**

**¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?**

**Supongo que tuve miedo a que tu ya no me amaras,**

**que ya estuvieras enamorada de otro**

**y te hubieras olvidado de mi.**

**Pero aún así anhelo el volverte a encontrar**

**y el poder vivir a tu lado nuestra felicidad"**

Una ligera lágrima salió de los ojos castaños del joven que finalmente cedieron, se cerraron y dieron paso a los brazos de Morfeo quienes lo mecían y le hacían soñar en su amada flor de cerezo.

**n/a: Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo de mi fic, muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Muchos beshitos…**


	9. Un viejo amigo

**Cáp.8- Un viejo amigo…**

Con la luz de los primeros rayos de sol Shaoran se despertó y se dirigió al baño, allí se duchó (dios que cuerpo), se peinó y se vistió, se dirigió al comedor, allí se encontraba su familia, todos le esperaban para desayunar, el joven se acomodó en su silla y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno. A las nueve de la mañana cogió todo su equipaje, lo metió dentro del maletero, junto al equipaje de su fiel mayordomo, realmente no parecían sirviente y amo sino más bien parecía la imagen de un padre con su hijo, quien no los conociera podría pensar eso…

-Srito. Shaoran, como bien sabe le acompañaré en este largo viaje, espero no ser un estorbo para usted, más bien me gustaría ser de su ayuda si usted lo dispone…

-Wei, te conozco desde que nací y se que siempre me has tratado muy bien, me gustaría que me llamaras Shaoran, sin el señorito…

-Esta bien… A que hora sale nuestro tren Shaoran…

-A las diez, es decir en una hora, así que deberíamos salir ya…

-Esta bien pues vayámonos, no quisiera perder el tren, creeme yo tambien necesito hacer un viaje…

-A si, ¿Por qué?

-Es algo que puede que algún día te explique…

-Esta bien…

Ambos se despidieron de la familia Li, se montaron en el auto que les llevaría hacía un nuevo destino, hacía un nuevo mundo, llegaron a la estación internacional de Hong Kong y se subieron en vagón que les correspondía, pasarían muchas horas y días juntos, les esperaba un largo viaje.

Recorrieron muchos países, el primero de ellos fue Mongolia, seguido de Rusia, donde dieron paso a los países de Europa como Noruega, Suecia, Grecia (estuvieron 1 mes completo en este país , era un país muy calido y muy hermoso, alquiló un barco y junto con Wei recorrieron las islas griegas), visitaron, Francia, España (se quedó maravillado, su cultura, la comida, todo…), finalmente tomó un ferry y llegó a Inglaterra. Ya llevaban unos 6 o 7 meses fuera de China. Una vez llegó a Inglaterra le comunicó a Wei su deseo de quedarse durante un tiempo es ese país, le gustaba la idea de pasar la navidad fuera de su casa, no tenía ganas de estar en familia…

-Shaoran, piensa en tu madre, a ella le gustaría que estuvieras allí…

-Lo se pero ella lo comprenderá, aunque porque no vas tu, se que también le hará mucha ilusión verte allí…

-Créeme, no te dejaré solo aquí, no sin antes me termines de contar esa melancolía que llevas a dentro desde hace meses…

-Wei ya te lo conté le hice mucho daño a Sakura, por mi culpa tuvo ese accidente y gracias a eso la he perdido para siempre…

-No debes rendirte, lucha por lo que más quieres, créeme no seas orgulloso, no hagas como hice yo…

-Como hiciste tu, a que te refieres…

-Nada, no he dicho nada…

-Wei, dímelo… no quieres que confíe más en ti…

-Esta bien, yo me enamoré de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, ella estuvo casada con un hombre maravilloso, el cual le dio cinco hijo preciosos… pero un día su esposo cayó enfermo y en su cama, mientras veía como su alma se consumía me mandó llama, me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de su familia como si fuera la mía… yo no contaba que más adelante apoyando a la mujer, yo terminaría enamorándome de ella… yo he estado ocultando mis sentimientos hacía esa mujer, le he dado todo mi soporto y he estado a su lado siempre, soy su amigo y confidente, con eso yo ya soy feliz…

-Wei, eso es… esa mujer es…

Wei asintió la cabeza, Shaoran no cabía de su asombro, el hombre que se encontraba justo delante suyo le estaba confesando el amor que profesaba por una mujer maravillosa, que por sus deducciones le hicieron ir en buen camino, Wei estaba enamorado de su madre.

-Yo… lo siento, perdóname, yo no he dicho nada…

-Nada de eso Wei, se lo has dicho a ella…

-No… tampoco se lo voy a decir, he decidido que después de este viaje me retiraré y me iré a vivir a París (Francia)…

-No lo hagas… no te vayas… siempre has estado al lado de ella, has sido su mejor aliado, además has sido como un padre para mi, aunque me cueste admitirlo, me gustaría que estuvieras con ella, no como mayordomo ni como amigo, sino como a esposo…

-No es tan fácil…

-Ves ahora para Navidad, habla con ella…

-Yo…

-OUCH! Demonios, podría fijarse un poco por dónde va.

-Oh, disculpe señor no lo había visto, yo iba pensando y…

-Pues la próxima vez piense en su casa!

-Perdóneme nuevamente… permita que me presente, mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa…

-¿Eriol? ¿De verdad eres tú?

-Si, ese es mi nombre, ahora que lo pienso su rostro me es familiar…

-Soy Li Shaoran…

-Joven Li… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, por responder algo…

-Li ¿Tienes dónde alojarte?

-Si estamos alojados en un hotel…

-¿Alojados?

-Si Wei y yo… verás este señor que esta a mi lado es Wei…

-Disculpe no lo había visto, cómo ha estado señor…

-No se disculpe señor Hiraguisawa, no se preocupe…

-Shaoran será mejor que se vengan a mi casa, tengo suficiente espacio para ustedes dos, y así tendré compañía…

-No quisiera abusar…

-No es abusar, somos amigos recuerdas…

-Si pero yo…

-Pero yo nada, ahora mismo recogemos vuestras cosas del hotel…

-De acuerdo, tu ganas pero no me gustaría abusar…

-No abusas…

-Oye Hiraguisawa podría dar las señas de tu casa a mi madre, es por si desea enviarme correspondencia…

-No hay ningún problema por mi parte pero dejémonos de formalismos y mejor llámame por mi nombre…

-Si, de acuerdo… Eriol, a mi también puedes llamarme por mi nombre…

-Muy bien, ahora si puedes explícame ¿Qué esta pasando entre Sakura y tu?

-Bueno verás yo…

-Lo que se por mi parte es lo que me ha contado Tomoyo…

-¿Daidouji? pero si ella no estaba cuando sucedió todo…

-Lo ocurrido se lo explicó Françoise el amigo de Sakura, puesto que ella recuerda algo muy distinto de lo ocurrido y… a ti… pues… no te recuerda…

Shaoran agachó su cabeza y se pudo apreciar como unas ligeras lagrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos, Eriol lo miró fijamente, nunca lo había visto llorar así a Shaoran…

-Shaoran cuanto tiempo hacía que no llorabas…

-Justo antes de decidir irme de Hong Kong, Meiling me comunicó el estado de Sakura y que lamentablemente ella había olvidado quien era yo, que mis recuerdos ya no existían para ella…

-Eso de que no recuerde nada se deba a la "carta olvido", es una carta creada por Clow, quién la creo para olvidar malos momentos y sufrimientos, realmente no lo olvidas sino que se almacena en una especie de cajita en un rincón inhóspito del cerebro humano. Eso es lo que ha hecho Sakura inconscientemente ha utilizado esa carta, pero en vez de olvidar lo sucedido en la fiesta, te ha arrinconado a ti…

-Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella, explicarle lo sucedido…

-Explícamelo a mi…

-Cuando llegué a Hong Kong, después de estar todo ese tiempo con vosotros, echaba de menos a Sakura, todo el día pensaba en ella, en el osito de felpa que ella me envió poco después de irme, cada día lo veía al levantarme al acostarme. Un día conocí a Miyuki y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, después de un tiempo le expliqué todo lo relacionado con mis poderes, sobre Sakura, las cartas Clow y las cartas Sakura, todo, ella estaba a mi lado los días en que me sentía muy vacío y la tristeza me invadía…un día cuando ya estábamos en la universidad Miyuki me dijo que intentara salir con ella no como amiga sino como pareja, yo le dije que no, pero los días iban pasando y Sakura no escribía, hacía tiempo que no sabía de ella, no llamaba, no cogía el teléfono, no respondía mis cartas, así que creí que a lo mejor había encontrado a alguien el cual la hacía más feliz y no la hacía sufrir tanto como yo lo hacía, así que empecé a salir con Miyuki, pero la imagen Sakura siempre se mantenía presente en mí, el día de mi cumpleaños yo no sabía lo que me esperaba, pero vi a Sakura… ¡Dios que hermosa estaba!... pero hay un momento que deseo que nunca hubiera existido, el beso, ese beso que Miyuki me dio delante de todos y que causó que Sakura saliera corriendo, yo corrí y corrí detrás suyo pero no logré alcanzarla, un coche salió de la nada y la arroyó, no pude hacer nada, no pude evitarlo… en el hospital sus amigos me dijeron muchas cosas, cosas muy duras pero en cuales tenían mucha razón. Fueron pasando los días y las semanas, llamaba para saber su estado y todos me colgaban, gracias a Meiling sabía del estado de Sakura. Me gustaría estar cerca de Sakura para poder explicarle de frente toda la verdad, lo que realmente siento por ella, lo realmente ocurrido con Miyuki y que me pudiera perdonar…

Shaoran ahogaba las lagrimas, realmente se desahogó como nunca antes lo había echo, su encuentro casual con Eriol le fue muy bien, nunca nadie hubiera imaginado al serio y orgulloso Shaoran hundido, llorando y sobretodo dejar ver su sufrimiento…

¡RING, RING!

-Casa de la familia Hiraguisawa, dígame…

-Hola, buenos días, podría hablar con Eriol Hiraguisawa ¿por favor?

-Si, un momento, ahora se lo comunico, quién le digo que llama…

-De la señorita Kinomoto…

El mayordomo se dirigió en busca de Eriol…

TOC, TOC

-Señor, disculpe la molestia, pero tiene una llamada…

-Le han dicho quién llama…

-Si, es una señorita, me ha dicho que se llamaba Kinomoto…

-Dígale que ahora mismo la atiendo…

-Sakura… Eriol quiero hablar con ella…

-Lo siento mucho Shaoran aún no, no tardaras en hacerlo, espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.

-Si, Sakura?

-Hola Eriol, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien y tu ¿te ha sucedido algo?

-No, tranquilo, no ha sucedido nada, quería invitarte a pasar la Navidad aquí en Tomoeda, con nosotros, Tomoyo también a regresado y sabes que… se va a casar…

-Si, ella me lo comentó y quién más esta invitado…

-Pues verás Tomoyo, Nick, Meiling, Kity, Fran, Yukito y Touya y sobretodo Kero, y si tu vienes junto Spinel y Nakuru, pues todos…

-Sakura podría invitar a un amigo, es que llegó ayer de viaje para pasar un tiempo aquí y claro no me gustaría dejarlo solo…

-Tranquilo, claro que puede venir, no te preocupes cuantos más seamos mejor…

-Gracias Sakura…

-Otra cosita…

-Dime…

-Pues verás es que prefiero que te enteres ahora y no cuando llegues a Tomoeda, verás hará unos 4 o 5 meses que mi hermano tiene pareja…

-¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

-Pues verás es que esa pareja es… Yukito…

-¿What?

-Si, estoy muy feliz… díselo a Nakuru, lo digo para que el shock sea menos fuerte…

-No te preocupes yo se lo digo, dale mi enhorabuena…

-Se la daré... El día 24 de diciembre os espero en el aeropuerto ¿OK?

-Ok Sakura, bye.

-Bye Eriol.

Eriol se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba Shaoran sentado en el sofá escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos y las rodillas…

-Bueno Shaoran tienes planes para Navidad…

-No, pensé en pasarlas aquí, si no es molestia…

-Pues lo siento pero las pasaremos en Tomoeda…

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes, Sakura me ha llamado para invitarme a pasar allí la Navidad y le he dicho que si pero que llevaría un amigo, es decir, tu…

-Pero allí me conocen una vez me vean me molerán a palos…

-Eso déjamelo a mi, todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad. Tengo un hechizo en el cual puedo modificar los recuerdos, eso significa que nadie recordará nada de ti, ni siquiera sarán que existes, tu tendrás todos tus recuerdos, Meiling solo recordara todo antes de que fuerais a Tomoeda por las cartas Clow, ella conocerá a Sakura porque realizo un intercambio y se hicieron muy amigas… cuando tu hayas logrado que Sakura crea en ti y te demuestre que te quiere ella recordará todo y te juzgará, suena duro pero lo hará…

-Muchas gracias Eriol… pero eso no esta prohibido…

-De nada, si pero yo como reencarnación del mago Clow puedo utilizarlo, además el propio Clow me ha dado permiso, estamos conectados mentalmente…

-Gracias… otra cosa de que te reías antes…

-Pues verás Touya ha encontrado pareja y Yukito también…

-Ah si, y que…- Shaoran empezó a mirar a Eriol con cara de entender algo que…

-Si, veras Touya y Yukito son pareja…

-¿Qué?

-De verdad yo tampoco puedo acabármelo de creer…

-Vaya quien lo iba a decir… pero cuando se entere Nakuru le dará un sincope…

-Si, ya verás cuando se lo diga…

Fueron pasando los días…

-Wei, Eriol y yo partiremos hacía Tomoeda mañana, me gustaría que le llevaras esto a mi madre de mi parte, es su regalo de Navidad y también me gustaría que hablaras con ella, sobre tus sentimientos…

-Shao te he dicho muchas veces que…

-Que nada, toma este es mi regalo para ti… Ábrelo…

-Es un billete para mañana hacía Hong Kong…

-Si, es una orden, te ordeno que vayas a mi casa, le digas a mi mama que la quieres y en un futuro te cases con ella, me gustaría que alguien estuviera a su lado, mis hermanas ya se han casado y esa casa es demasiado grande para ella…

Wei abrazó a Shaoran, parecía más bien un abrazo entre un padre y un hijo…

Al día siguiente, ya estaban los tres en el aeropuerto uno se embarcó en un avión que le llevaría a un nuevo destino y otros dos se embarcaban en un avión que se dirigía a una segunda oportunidad…

Cuando el avión sobrevolaba Tomoeda Eriol comenzó a decir su hechizo, en el cual pudo modificar los recuerdos de toda la ciudad…

"Es tiempo de olvidar, conocer y amar.

El recuerdo de Shaoran Li

Es el olvido de toda la ciudad…"

**n/a: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, si tengo tiempo mirare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Celina sosa: siento decepcionarte pero de momento Sakura ni Shaoran se han visto, el proximo capitulo habra un reencuentro, espero gratificarte con eso… muchos beshitos**

**Serenity princesa: sinceramente a mi tampoco me cae bien Fran y me gusta mucho la pareja S+S pero ya sabes la trama es la trama… muchos beshitos**


	10. navidad en Japón

**Cáp.9.- Navidad en Japón**

En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda había dos lindas muchachas esperando la llegada del avión procedente de Inglaterra…

Mira Meiling por ahí esta Eriol…

Si ya lo veo Sakura, pero con quien viene…

No lo se, debe de ser su amigo y se ve muy bien pero que muy bien…

En eso te doy toda la razón, vaya amigo que se ha traído Eriol… un momento… ese es… Sha… Shaoran!

¿Shaoran?

Si, es mi primo…

Hola Sakura… Hola Meiling…

Hola Mei…

Shaoran… cuanto tiempo

Si Mei, mucho tiempo, he pasado un tiempo en casa de Eriol y me ha invitado a pasar aquí las navidades…

Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Wei?

Ha regresado a Hong Kong, le he mandado unos regalos a mis hermanas y a mi mamá, él se los lleva…

Ah, hay perdona, esta es mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto.

Mucho gusto señorita Kinomoto, mi nombre es Li Shaoran…

Encantada de conocerte Li…

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a casa de Eriol…

Oye Li, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veías a Meiling?

Más o menos desde mi cumpleaños, desde verano…

Ah, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

19

Y ¿estudias?

El curso que viene empezare la universidad…

¿Que te gustaría estudiar?

Me gustaría estudiar arquitectura e impartir clases de artes marciales…

Sabes Sakura, mi primo es muy bueno, todo lo que se, se lo debo a el, el pobre no tenía tiempo con la responsabilidad que tiene con el clan Li, pero siempre sacaba un ratito para mi…

Shaoran se puso un poco rojo, el rubor de sus mejillas solo fue alcanzado por Eriol, quién sonrió al verlo.

Sakura se fue mientras Shaoran y Meiling se acomodaban en casa de Eriol. La mañana siguiente Shaoran se levantó temprano y se fue en busca de un apartamento para poderlo comprar, el que tenían antes ya lo habían vendido, encontró uno muy bonito, bien situado, tenía dos habitaciones, un salón-comedor, una cocina con barra americana, se podía ver el salón y un baño bastante espacioso, era muy acogedor, no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de Eriol y así tanto el como su prima si volvían a Japón tenían un sitio donde dormir.

Meiling justo se levantó cuando Shaoran regresaba, esta se fue con Sakura, Tomoyo y Kity de compras navideñas…

Oye Mei y tu primo de que conoce a Eriol…-pregunto Sakura

Mi primo y Eriol se conocen desde hace años, el conoce muy bien las cartas Clow, de echo el también es descendiente de Clow como Eriol, lo que sucede es que Eriol adquirió recuerdos y Shaoran es descendiente de familia, también mi primo es el heredero del clan y algún día tendrá que encargarse de su sitio en el concilio de magos…

Mei tu primo es muy apuesto, ahora entiendo lo que decías de no querer anular tu compromiso con el…

Si, pero lo rompimos, hace algún tiempo hicimos la promesa que si nos enamorábamos de alguien nos lo diríamos y romperíamos el compromiso, y así sucedió, mi tía me comento que Shaoran se fue de viaje porque se enamoró de una chica y hacía tiempo que no sabía de ella, pero que aún así tenía la esperanza de ser feliz junto esa chica… Así que le dije a mi tía lo del pacto y ella anunció a Shaoran de que nuestro compromiso quedaba anulado…

¿Y no sabes quién es?-preguntó Tomoyo.

No yo no sabía nada y mi tía al contármelo tampoco nombro su nombre.

Ah, oye y como es que hasta el próximo año no empieza la universidad, habrá perdido dos cursos…

No pasa nada, es un candidato para el concilio de magos y el heredero de ser el líder del clan Li, además le han dado tiempo digamos que es como si fueran dos años sabáticos… cuando termine los dos años empezara la universidad desde el primer curso…

Ah, y oye Mei tu ¿te quedarás a estudiar aquí?

Yo ya estoy en segundo de magisterio y si me quedaré aquí, ya he pedido el traslado.

Oíd chicas que os parece si salimos esta noche a cenar y a tomar algo todos.

Si, no es mala idea

¿Y los chicos?

Ahora verás…

RING, RING, RING…

¿Diga?

Eriol, soy Sakura te apetece salir esta noche a cenar conmigo y con los demás y después ir a tomar algo… Por cierto dile a Shaoran también, no lo dejarás solo…

Eh, si un momento… (Eriol tapo el auricular…)

Shaoran es Sakura dice que si te apetece salir con los demás esta noche a cenar y después ir a tomar algo…

Ehhhh, ¿Qué?

Shhhh, no chilles tanto que te van a oír…

Yo no se que hacer…

Mejor que si, que vayamos así podrás volver a enamorarla aunque esta vez tarde más, tienes que tener paciencia el amor no es un juego y decir TE QUIERO es muy fácil, pero es mejor decirlo de corazón que por obligación.

Si tengo que conocerla mejor y conocerme a mi mismo…

Sakura perdona mi tardanza, si que vendremos, dónde queréis ir…

Aún no lo se, quedamos en el parque pingüino, a eso de las 6, voy a llamar a Fran y a los demás para quedar…

Muy bien nos vemos a las 6… Hasta luego…

Hasta luego Eriol…

PIP;PIP;PIP…

Iremos a un restaurante y después a un karaoke. Bsos. Nos vemos 

Shaoran alístate a las 6 nos esperan en el parque pingüino, iremos a un restaurante y después a un karaoke…

A un karaoke? a no eso si que no…

Aún tienes pánico escénico?

Si.

Pero si tu voz es fantástica!

Cállate!

Jajajajajjajajajajajaj….

No te rías!

Me encanta cuando te pones así…

¿También vendrá ese payaso?

Si por desgracia si…

Llegaron las 6 de la tarde al parque pingüino, los 8 jóvenes se dirigieron al restaurante, pasaron una velada muy tranquila… La noche se fue animando y los 8 se dirigieron al karaoke, una vez dentro las 4 muchachas pidieron rápidamente una canción:

¿Cuál escogemos?

Que os parece si cantamos esta canción?

Si, porque no…

Si, claro Sakura así demuestras tus dotes artísticas sobretodo bailando, jajajajajaja….

El baile lo demostraré después en la discoteca, vamos allá chicas…

Survivor

Now that you're out of my life

I'm so much better

You thought that I'd be weak without you

But I'm stronger

You thought that I'd be broke without you

But I'm a richer

You thought that I'd be sad without you

I laugh harder

You thought I wouldn't grow without you

Now I'm wiser

Thought that I'd be helpless without you

But I'm smarter

You thought that I'd be stressed without you

But I'm chilling'

You thought I wouldn't sell without you

Sold 9 million

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gone give up (What?)

I'm not gone stop (What?)

I'm gone work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gone make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on surviving (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gone give up (What?)

I'm not gone stop (What?)

I'm gone work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gone make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on surviving (What?)

Thought I couldn't breathe without

I'm inhaling

You thought I couldn't see without you

Perfect vision

You thought I couldn't last without you

But I'm lasting

You thought that I would die without you

But I'm living

Thought that I would fail without you

But I'm on top

Thought it would be over by now

But it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct

But I'm still here

Even in my years to come

I'm still gone be here

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gone give up (What?)

I'm not gone stop (What?)

I'm gone work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gone make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on surviving (What?)

Mientras en un rincón…

¿Desde cuando Sakura sabe bailar?

Shaoran piensa que desde que te fuiste ella cambio mucho…

La música seguía sonando, Shaoran estaba sorprendido al ver moverse tan ágilmente Y cantando con una voz hermosa a Sakura, su Sakura. Dios cuanto la amaba y la seguía amando, otro chico la admiraba y de repente se subió al escenario a bailar con ellas, también bailaba muy bien, que tonto había sido por dejarla perder, estaba seguro que Sakura y el francés tenían algo o si no presenciaba que esa noche muy a su pesar iba a suceder algo…

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gone give up (What?)

I'm not gone stop (What?)

I'm gone work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gone make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on surviving (What?)

I'm wishing you the best

Pray that you are blessed

Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gone blast you on the radio

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gone lie on you and your family

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gone hate on you in the magazines

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gone compromise my Christianity

(I'm better than that)

You Know I'm not gone miss you on the internet

Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gone give up (What?)

I'm not gone stop (What?)

I'm gone work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gone make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on surviving (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gone give up (What?)

I'm not gone stop (What?)

I'm gone work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gone make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on surviving (What?)

Oh (oh) Oh (oh)…

After of all of the darkness

and sadness

Soon comes happiness

If I surround my self with positive things

I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm not gone give up (What?)

I'm not gone stop (What?)

I'm gone work harder (What?)

I'm a survivor (What?)

I'm gone make it (What?)

I will survive (What?)

Keep on surviving (What?)

La cara de Shaoran se apagó, estaba triste no se dio cuenta que las chicas ya habían terminado la canción, Sakura se le quedó mirando, pudo observar como por su mejilla resbalaba una lágrima, se le acercó…

Shaoran ¿Te sucede algo?

No, tranquila no es nada…

No se atrevía a levantar la vista….

Perdona que me entrometa, pero, estás así por la chica que amas ¿Cierto?

…

Es que Mei me comentó que te fuiste de viaje porque tuviste problemas con la chica que amabas… eso le comentó tu madre…

…

Si te puedo ayudar en algo…

No… no puedes hacer nada…

Puedo escucharte, porque no me cuentas que pasó entre ustedes…

Nada…

¿? Está bien yo solo quería… bueno déjalo… Oye Eriol será mejor que lleves a tu amigo a casa porque parece que no se encuentra bien…

Shaoran que te sucede…

Nada solo recordaba… lo…

No logró terminar la frase Shaoran se desplomó, Sakura se le quedó viendo, allí tumbado en el piso, le dio un pinchazo en el corazón le pareció recordar algo…

"Shaoran, no te mueras por favor, no ahora…"

Que era eso que recordó después de tanto tiempo…

Eriol llevó a Shaoran al apartamento que compartía con Mei y lo tumbó en su cama, no entendía lo que había sucedido, pero estaba asombrado, parecía que Sakura había hecho un gesto de dolor, le pareció recordar algo.

No puede haberse roto el hechizo, aunque con el poder que tiene ahora Sakura podría haber empezado a disolverse ese hechizo…

Sakura caminaba en silencio, no sabía que decir, se sentía culpable, poco antes había discutido con él, pero porque recordó haberle dicho antes a Shaoran que no se muriera, si ella no lo conocía…

Los días fueran pasando y la celebración de Navidad fue un éxito, Sakura se acercó más a Shaoran para darle confianza, quería ayudar a su nuevo amigo, estaba demasiado triste, no le gustaba verlo así, le gustaba estar cerca de él, el porque no lo sabía, pero le gustaba la idea, unos días antes de que Eriol y Shaoran regresaran a Inglaterra, Sakura se quedó cuidando de Shaoran mientras los demás hacían unos recados, así que aprovechó para hablar con él…

**n/a: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, si tengo tiempo mirare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Queen of night: **La historia de amor de S+S es muy fuerte, ellos siempre se han amado, como has podido ver Sakura tiene vagos recuerdos de algo que ella piensa que son sueños, pero son sensaciones positivas, en cuanto a Françoise es un claro oponente, en uno de los capítulos ya le dice a Sakura lo que siente por ella… Ahora tendrás que esperar que pasa entre este trío. Muchos beshitos, me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Serenity-princess:** Pensé que Shaoran necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, de esa forma puede conocer a una Sakura ya adulta y también es una forma de conocerse el mismo, aunque no sea un camino de rosas, no es fácil y más cuando tienes un competidor como Françoise… Beshitos wapisima, gracias por leer mi fic mandarme tus reviews…

**rikachan:** Se que hacía tiempo que no actualizaba pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo aunque creeme que lo busco debajo de las piedras… jajajaja… me pareció justo que Eriol volviera a aparecer y más como el salvador de Shaoran, pensó en lo justo que son las segundas oportunidades y ese hechizo de CLOW era justo para el… aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo espero que lo hayas disfrutado… Beshitos, espero que te siga gustando.

**Yelitza: **Hola amiga, me gustaba la idea d ver a un Shaoran más humano, su famoso carácter duro y su orgullo, eso lo hacía ver más mayor, es más lindo ver a un Shaoran tierno… Ya se que me retrasé pero no tengo mucho tiempo… Muchos beshitos y gracias por tus animos.

**Celina Sosa: **Si que hubo muchas sorpresas, el pobre Eriol es un cacho de pan, es muy tierno y siempre está ahí por sus amigos eso lo demuestra con Shaoran utilizando un conjuro de Clow para que el pobre Shaoran tenga una segunda oportunidad. Lo de la mamá de Shaoran también fue sorpresa para mí pero es que me parecía justo, Wei siempre ha sido como un padre para Shaoran y hay una amistad muy buena entre la mamá y el mayordomo, así que se convertirá en un amor imposible ¿imposible? no lo se, mas adelante lo veremos… muchos beshitos wapisima y gracias por leer mi fic.

**Waterlily lozaina: **Me alegra que dedicaras a mi fic parte de tu tiempo, siento haberte echo llorar pero incluso yo lloro cuando hay alguna escena así al escribirla, no puedo asegurarte que no haya ningún capitulo que sea Sakura y Françoise, pero creeme que si hay alguno no creo que dure mucho, aun no se como ira la cosa, también podría ser que finalmente se casara con el francés, aunque te confieso que soy una fan de Sakura y Shaoran… muchos beshitos y sigue leyendo mi fic…


	11. confesiones y secretos

**Cáp.10.- Confesiones y secretos**

Shaoran, no quiero incomodarte pero porque ni te quitas esa espina del corazón y me cuentas lo que te pasa, me gustaría ayudarte…

No me pasa nada…

Como puedes ser tan terco…

…

De nuevo una lágrima rebelde se asomó por los ojos del joven chino, no podía luchar contra ella…

La conocí… la conocí en el colegio, era muy hermosa, al principio tuvimos nuestras diferencias, luchamos por el mismo amor de una persona, pasamos muchas aventuras juntos y me enamoré de ella, con solo 11 años llegué a sentir el verdadero amor, me enamoré de su sonrisa, de su forma de ser, era muy amable, cariñosa, le gustaba ayudar a los demás, era muy simpática y me enamoré de ella, finalmente le confesé mis sentimientos y para mi sorpresa no me respondió, solo me dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, yo tuve que regresar a mi país por asuntos familiares, pero volví de vacaciones, ella interpretaba a una princesa en una representación de la escuela, yo asistía cada día a los ensayos para poder verla, mi sorpresa fue cuando el chico que hacía de príncipe enfermó, entonces me pidieron que interpretara el papel de príncipe puesto que yo había asistido a todos los ensayos yo me sabía el papel, así que lo hice, durante la actuación sucedió un imprevisto y a causa de eso la chica asustada por lo que podía pasar me confesó que ella también me amaba, entonces me sentí feliz yo tuve que regresar y nos escribíamos a diario y también nos llamábamos…pero la distancia nos hacía sufrir a ambos, de repente sus cartas y llamadas disminuyeron y yo creí que tal vez ella me había olvidado y había encontrado a alguien que la hiciera realmente feliz teníamos 18 años era lógico que hubiera rehecho su vida así que empecé a salir como novio de una amiga que hice y que me aguantó mis penas, mis sollozos, el dolor que sentía por la distancia de mi amor, la desesperación de no saber nada de ella, tal vez tenía que haber insistido, pero tuve miedo de enfrentarme a la realidad, miedo a que hacer si esa chica estuviera con otro, pero me equivoqué, vino a visitarme y me vio besándome con otra chica, ella huyó no me dejó explicarle el porque de esa escena y ya no la vi más… esa es mi desgracia amar a alguien que no quiere ni escucharme y que me ha sacado de su corazón, esa es mi condena amarla hasta la muerte…

Los ojos de Sakura estaban llenaos de lágrimas por lo que acababa de escuchar, no entendía porque la chica no había querido escucharlo, pero empezó a pensar y ella misma se dio cuenta que ella hubiera echo lo mismo…

Lo siento yo no sabía… no quería que sufrieras, lo siento…

No pasa nada, gracias por dejar que me desahogara, deberías irte, Eriol no tardara en llegar y tus amigos te esperan…

Si, ahora me iré…

Sakura cogió el abrigo y se lo puso, a continuación cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta…

Bueno Shaoran, pues ya me voy, gracias por confiar en mi…

Gracias a ti por venir…

Adiós Shaoran.

Adiós Flor de cerezo.

Tras decir eso la puerta se cerró y dejó a una Sakura confundida, alguna vez alguien le había llamado así, no nunca.

De repente otro recuerdo apareció en su mente…

-Nos volveremos a ver?

Si

Te estaré esperando, puede ponerle tu nombre a mi osito?

Si, puedo yo ponerle el tuyo al mío?

Si

Te prometo que volveré.

Adiós, cuídate.

Adiós Flor de cerezo. 

Por mucho que se esforzaba no lograba ver la cara del muchacho.

"Que es lo que me esta pasando, en mi corazón llegaron recuerdos de haber amado a alguien y que esa persona me izo mucho daño, pero no logro recordar nada" los pensamientos de Sakura fluían, Sakura no entendía nada, su corazón cada día palpitaba más y más, sobretodo cuando veía al joven chino.

Sakura! Estamos aquí…

Hola, siento la tardanza…

Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás?

Muy bien papá ¿cómo te ha ido en Hokaido?

Muy bien, toma esto es para ti, creí que te gustaría tenerlo…

Mi osito gris! ¿dónde estaba?

Estaba en mi maleta, no se como llegó allí, pero ahora vuelve a estar en tus manos…

Gracias papá…

Sakura comió con su padre y su hermano, por supuesto también con Yukito, más tarde fueron a casa. Las vacaciones de Navidad ya se terminaron y los jóvenes tuvieron que volver a sus casas, Shaoran se fue con Eriol a Inglaterra ambos prometieron volver en vacaciones de verano…

SHAORAN: ¿Una carta sellada?

SAKURA: Sí, la que vimos ayer en el parque de atracciones.

SHAORAN: ¿Has preguntado lo que tenemos que hacer?

SAKURA: Dijo que teníamos que cambiar esa carta a carta Sakura.

SAKURA: Pero también dijo que a cambio tendría que renunciar a un sentimiento muy importante.

SAKURA: Cuando ocurrió el Juicio Final de Clow, pude ver un mundo en el que el amor había desaparecido, y

me di cuenta de que era muy triste.

SAKURA: Y yo no quiero eso.

SAKURA: ¡Yo no quiero esa tristeza en absoluto!

SHAORAN: ¿Y no hay ningún otro método?

SAKURA: No lo sé... La línea se cortó mientras hablaba con Eriol.

SHAORAN: Si de verdad ésa es la única forma... no hay más remedio.

SAKURA: Shaoran...

SAKURA: ¿Te parece bien que pierda mi sentimiento más importante?

SHAORAN: Si no lo haces, la ciudad y todas las personas acabarán desapareciendo.

SAKURA: ¡Lo siento!

YUKITO: ¿Estás bien, Sakura? 

SAKURA: ¡Shaoran!

SHAORAN: Menos mal que llegué a tiempo...

SHAORAN: Parece que me queda algo más de fuerza que a ti.

SHAORAN: Es natural, puesto que tú hoy has utilizado muchas cartas de golpe.

SAKURA: Shaoran...

SHAORAN: Aunque mis sentimientos desaparezcan, Sakura, yo siempre te...

SAKURA: ¡Shaoran!

CARTA: No llores, no pasa nada.

Nota: el nombre de la carta es "Esperanza".

SAKURA: ¿Eh? Esta chica...

SAKURA: Shaoran...

SAKURA: Shaoran, no me importa que ahora no sientas nada por mí.

SAKURA: Shaoran, yo te quiero.

SAKURA: Shaoran, tú eres lo más importante para mí.

SHAORAN: Tú también lo eres para mí... Sakura. 

SAKURA: ¡Allá voy!

SHAORAN: ¡Eh, estate quieta! ¡Si esperas, esta torre volverá a ser como era!

SAKURA: ¡No!

SAKURA: ¡TE QUIERO! 

(n.a: el rostro y el nombre se Shaoran no los acaba de ver…)

"Otra vez ese sueño, ¿quién es ese muchacho?"

Shaoran iba camino a Inglaterra junto con Eriol, no se podía creer que le explicara sus sentimientos a la mujer que amaba sin ella saberlo, una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla…

Shaoran ¿estás bien?

Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por la lágrima… te conozco muy bien y por muy fuerte que te hagas, eres débil, dime has hablado con Sakura…

Si, le he explicado lo que me sucedió con la mujer que más he amado en mi vida, ella no sabe nada de mi…

Shaoran se derrumbó ya no podía más se echó a llorar como un niño, nadie lo había visto así, Eriol se quedó estupefacto, solo se le ocurrió acercarse al muchacho y abrazarlo para darle ánimos, este gesto Shaoran se lo agradeció. Eriol le indicó al piloto que se dirigieran a tierras escocesas, donde tenía una casa, allí podrían estar más tranquilos aún tenían unos días más de vacaciones…

El tiempo fue transcurriendo…

**n/a: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, si tengo tiempo mirare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Serenity-princess:** No creo que haya escondido nada en el hechizo, quién sabe. A lo referente a lo que piensa "Shaoran no te mueras" es porque en alguna batalla se lo dijo (aunque no fuera así, para mi es como si hubiera pasado) ahí viene lo del pensamiento. ¿Puede que el hechizo de Eriol se este resquebrajando? no lo se… Muchos beshitos wapisima.

**Queen of night:** Tomoyo tiene a Nick, el cual es su prometido, si que con Eriol tiene muy buen feeling, pero tal vez lo empareje con alguien del pasado (del cómic)… no se que pasara… Muchos beshitos wapisima

**Celina Sosa:** Aquí tienes por fin la conversación de Sakura con Shaoran, a que es bonita, Shaoran le explica lo que siente al amor de su vida, que tierno… Muchos beshitos wapisima…


	12. navidad en hong Kong

**n/a: primero de todo perdón por la demora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y no he tenido mucho tiempo, prometo intentar subir el capitulo 12 en una o dos semanas a mas tardar, ya saben déjenme reviews… ahora si les dejo con el capitulo…**

**Cáp.11.- Navidad en Hong Kong**

Un avión procedente de Inglaterra aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Un hombre alto con el cabello grisáceo y una sonrisa en los labios se dirigía a tomar un taxi…

Buenos días señor, dirección…

Buenos días conoce la mansión Li…

Si señor…

Entonces lléveme allí, muchas gracias…

El taxi arrancó hacía la mansión Li, el apuesto hombre recordaba las palabras de un joven, el cual le daba su apoyo y su animo.

Realmente ese chico tiene razón, tengo que vivir mi vida, no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ella, se lo prometí a un buen amigo, le prometí que la cuidaría…>>

Ya hemos llegado…

Aquí tiene…

Gracias…

Adiós

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta principal y llamó al timbre…

Buenos días joven…

Buenos días Sr. Wei…

Wei!

Hola pequeña Fa ¿Cómo has estado?

Bien, me has traído algo del tiíto Shaoran…

Fa cuantas veces te he dicho que no son formas de actuar de una jovencita…

Lo siento abuela…

Buenos días Sra. Li…

Buenos días Wei, acompáñeme a mi despacho…

Fa, en esta bolsa tan grande hay algo para ti…

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La niña de 6 años de edad rebuscó en la bolsa y encontró lo que buscaba, su anhelado regalo, un hermoso oso de felpa, la pequeña irradiaba felicidad, cogió su oso y se fue a enseñárselo a su madre…

Mientras en el despacho de Ieran Li…

Bienvenido a casa Wei…

Gracias Ieran…

¿Le ha pasado algo a Shaoran?

No, el esta bien, esta con el joven Hiraguisawa…

…

Vera cuando llegamos a Inglaterra nos encontramos con el joven Hiraguisawa, el nos ofreció su casa y nos instalamos allí, lo último que se es que mantuve una conversación con Shaoran y me dijo que volviera a casa, me dio los regalos de navidad, el y el joven Hiraguisawa se fueron a Tomoeda a pasar la navidad…

Pero no es allí donde vive la joven Kinomoto…

Si…

Pero dudo que ella quiera volver a verlo…

…

A no ser que…

…

A no ser que Hiraguisawa haya utilizado el hechizo de Clow haciendo que Tomoeda no conociera a con anterioridad a mi hijo…

Creo que es muy posible…

Espero que eso solucione algo y Sakura llegue a recordar y perdonar…

Yo también espero que el joven Shaoran sea feliz junto a la joven Sakura… toma esto me lo dio Shaoran para ti, y esta carta… si me disculpas iré a desempacar mi equipaje…

Muchas gracias Wei, nos vemos más tarde…

Wei salió del despacho y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras dejó a una Ieran muy pensativa, cogió el regalo y lo abrió… sus ojos miraban ese regalo como si de un tesoro se tratase, dentro había un hermoso colgante, era un dije redondo, con las iniciales "WIS", el susodicho se podía abrir, en su interior había una foto, ahí vio cuando ella era algo más joven, se encontraba junto a un pequeño Shaoran y junto a un hombre Wei pensó la mujer… a continuación se dispuso a leer la carta de su único hijo varón…

"Querida mamá,

te preguntaras el porque de esta carta, es una razón obvia y sencilla, Wei no ha sido capaz de decir lo que tendría que decir… supongo que la foto del colgante que te he regalado la reconocerás muy bien, fue justo un año después de la muerte de papá, cuando fuimos a ver los primeros cerezos en flor, en primavera, para mi fue un día muy feliz. Quiero mucho a papá y lo llevo en mi corazón pero creo que alguien supo como aligerar ese dolor, como hacer que no me sintiera vacío y que al recordar mis momentos junto a el no se relacionara con el dolor de su ausencia… no se si tu sabrás algo de esto pero papá en su lecho de muerte izo llamar a Wei y le izo prometer que en su ausencia cuidaría de su familia… pero Wei no esperaba lo que el destino le depararía, su corazón con el tiempo empezó a cambiar y a sentir algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado sentir por esta familia, sobretodo por una persona… se que el no te ha dicho nada… Como se todo esto… pues la verdad es que hablé con Wei y mucho, creme hemos tenido0 mucho tiempo… el no será capaz de decir lo que siente por ti mamá, el está enamorado, te ama aunque sea en secreto… se que esto te dejara algo confundida y no sabrás a que ha venido todo esto pero yo se que en un futuro podríais ser muy felices juntos, se que tu también le quieres aún no se de que forma, eso esta en tus manos, decidas lo que decidas yo siempre estaré a tu lado, eres mi mamá y eso para mi es lo más sagrado… yo ya me despido… espero que estés bien y tu corazón te dicte… hasta pronto mamá… tu hijo que te quiere…

Shaoran Li"

Hijo>>

Ieran Li no pudo retener dos ligeras lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos, realmente que sentía por el mayordomo… él siempre ha estado a mi lado, fue mi paño de lágrimas, mi consuelo, realmente hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser el mayordomo era un amigo y muy querido, crió a Shaoran y lo cuidó, lo protegió y lo sigue protegiendo, mis hijas lo adoran, es un hombre maravilloso y yo… yo no se… si le quiero… lo quiero mucho pero… no se en que momento dejé de mirarlo como a un amigo, como a un compañero… esta foto… Ahora que lo pienso antes de irse dejamos una conversación pendiente…>>

Kamy podrías avisar al Sr. Wei que se dirija a mi despacho…

Si Sra. Li ahora mismo le aviso…

La joven doncella se dirigió al dormitorio de Wei…

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Adelante…

Disculpe Sr. Wei…

Dime Kamy…

La Sra. Li le espera en su despacho…

Muy bien ahora mismo voy hacía allí…

Wei terminó de alistar sus cosas y salió de la habitación, Salió rumbo al despacho de Ieran…

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Adelante…

Me hiciste llamar…

Si… verás antes de irse Shao de viaje dejamos una conversación pendiente…

Si…

Dime de que se trataba…

Verás todo tiene que ver con una promesa que le hice a Tako en su lecho de muerte…

…

El mi izo prometer que yo cuidaría de su familia cuando el ya no estuviera, yo le prometí hacerlo, pero me sentí muy a gusto con tu familia, era uno más, realmente era como tener a mi propia familia, el pequeño Shaoran fue el que más necesitaba de la figura de su padre y así lo intenté criar aun siendo el mayordomo de la familia, pero le intente hacer ver que aunque su padre no estuviera siempre lo tendría cerca que nunca se separaría de él, pero mi gran conflicto fueron los cambios que surgieron en mi, empecé a sentir algo que me asustaba y lo guardé muy dentro de mi hasta ahora, me enamoré de ti, no se que es lo que estés pensando, pero no quiero que obligarte a nada, no quiero acercarte a mi por compromiso, pero ahora ya he tomado una decisión…

Me voy a ir a Francia un tiempo, tal vez allí me retire, no quiero que te sientas mal por mis sentimientos por eso he tomado esta decisión…

Wei yo…

Shh… no hables Ieran… si me disculpas me retiro a mi habitación…

Wei salió del despachó y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a una Ieran muy pensativa…

Ohh, Tako, como me duele el no tenerte cerca te echo de menos ¿Qué he de hacer? Wei a estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, me da miedo sentir y olvidarte amor mío, estás en mi corazón… Wei es un buen hombre, lo he tenido siempre cerca, me ha ayudado en todo, ha criado prácticamente a nuestros hijos aún así conservando su condición de mayordomo, ha sido mi mejor amigo y mi mejor consuelo… lo quiero… que es esto que siento… mi corazón palpita… se va… se va a Francia… me deja… no yo no… no quiero que se vaya, no quiero estar solo… le necesito…>>

Ieran salió corriendo hacía el dormitorio de Wei…

Wei…- Ieran Li abrió la puerta del dormitorio con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas…

Ieran que pasa ¿Por qué lloras?

Yo…yo…yo…

Tranquila…

No te vayas!- decía la mujer mientras se abrazaba al hombre

Ieran…

Wei, tu eres alguien muy importante en mi vida has sido mi mejor amigo, me has apoyado en todo y… y… me he…

…

Me he enamorado de ti, no me dejes, por favor no te vayas…

Ieran mírame a los ojos no quiero que lo hagas por compromiso, no quiero obligarte a sentir… mmphhhmmmphhh

Los labios de Ieran se unieron a los de Wei sin dejar terminar lo que el hombre decía, primero fue un beso muy tímido pero los labios de ella se vieron muy cómodos, notó como la lengua de Wei le pedía permiso para entrar para explorar el interior de su boca, sus labios jugaron unos minutos hasta que la sensación de necesitar aire se apoderó de ellos…

Te quiero Wei y me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado…

Yo también te quiero… verás este es mi regalo de navidad…

Wei sacó de su cómoda una hermosa caja de terciopelo color verde, la mujer abrió la caja y se asombró, vio un hermoso anillo con una W y una I entrelazadas entre si y una hermoso diamante en el centro…

Wei, verás yo…

Si es un anillo, si tu lo quieres aceptar como anillo de compromiso me harás el más feliz del mundo… respeto tu decisión, con solo llevarlo ya me haces muy feliz…

Wei, te quiero y me gustaría que algún día fueras mi esposo…

Los dos enamorados volvieron a unir sus labios, ansiosos de volverse a unir, ansiosos de descubrir más allá, sus manos empezaron a tener vida propia, esa tarde sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo, una fusión muy dulce… Unos días más tarde ambos reunieron a la familia que en esos momentos se encontraba en Hong Kong…

Verán los he reunido aquí para comunicarles algo…

Mamá sucede algo…

Bueno, yo quería comunicarles que me voy a casar…

¿Qué?- respondieron al unísono las hijas de Ieran…

Pues verán que en breve me voy a casar…

¿Quién es el afortunado mamá?

Si me permite que le responda Srita. Fanren, el prometido de su madre… soy yo…

Wei!- respondieron las muchachas

Si, yo mismo…

Las hijas de Ieran se lanzaron a los brazos de Wei, lo querían mucho y sabían que haría muy feliz a su madre…

¿Lo sabe ya Shaoran?

Hoy nos comunicaremos con él, vuestro joven hermano hizo que abriéramos los ojos, el es el precursor de todo esto, el estará feliz por nosotros, lo se…

RING, RING…

Sí, mamá ocurre algo…

No, Shao no sucede nada, solo quería saber como estabas…

Estoy bien mamá, algo triste… cuéntame y tu como estás y ¿Wei?

Yo estoy bien y Wei también, por eso te llamaba…

Ah si, que ha pasado…

Verás Wei y yo estamos prometidos y vamos a casarnos…

¿De verdad?

Si hace unos días me lo pidió y acepte, es un hombre muy atento, cariñoso, amable y me quiere mucho y lo más importante quiere mucho a mis hijos…

Mamá… Wei…

Si… y todo gracias a ti hijo, por abrir nuestros ojos…

No me tenéis que agradecer nada, os lo merecíais, os quiero mucho mamá, en cuanto pueda regresaré, al menos para vuestra boda…

Si hijo, estaremos en contacto, te quiero mucho hijo…

Yo también te quiero mamá…

…

¿Y bien?

Esta feliz por nosotros, pero aún esta mal por lo suyo…

No te preocupes amor, pronto se solucionará todo y el será muy feliz…

Wei te amo…

Yo también mi amor…

Ambos se fundieron en un beso muy dulce y apasionado…

**n/a: Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, si tengo tiempo mirare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. **

**Serenity-princess, Queen of night, Celina Sosa: **gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y por darme vuestro apoyo, muchos beshitos y espero pronto vuestros reviewes.


	13. Nuevas parejas

n/a: Como les debe pasar a muchos de ustedes no se que sucede pero los guiones de las conversaciones no aparecen, así que espero entiendan bien las conversaciones, se que antes no había dicho esto pero los personajes pertenecen a Clamp excepto los nuevos personajes, dicho esto espero disfruten del capitulo…

**Cáp.12.- Nuevas parejas**

Shaoran ¿sucede algo?

Es mi madre, se casa…

¿Qué?

Si, ella y Wei se casan…

Enhorabuena… no querías eso…

Si, estoy muy feliz por ellos… Eriol, gracias…

¿Por qué?

Por ser mi amigo y apoyarme

No tienes que darme las gracias Shaoran, eres mi amigo y no dejaré pasar lo que estás pasando solo…

Gracias…

Shaoran volvió a agachar la cabeza y una vez más estalló en llanto… Eriol lo abrazó e intentó calmarlo, su amigo realmente lo estaba pasando muy mal, nadie que conociera al orgulloso y serio Shaoran Li se creería esto, el joven lloraba desconsoladamente, por fin logro dormirse entre llanto y llanto, Eriol lo dejó acostado en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar algo…

RING, RING…

Hiraguisawa, al teléfono…

Hola Eriol, soy yo…

¿Kaho?

Si, puedo hablar contigo o estás muy ocupado…

Estoy en Escocia con Shaoran, ahora el se encuentra durmiendo, dime…

Verás yo…

Si…

Mejor te lo cuento en persona, estoy llegando a tu casa…

Pero…

Llamé a Londres y me dijeron que te encontrabas en Escocia, así que tomé el primer avión y me vine…

Ok, entonces te espero aquí…

Eriol no creía aún la conversación que acababa de tener por teléfono, realmente Kaho parecía algo preocupada, se dirigió al salón y miró a su amigo aún seguía durmiendo, realmente lo había pasado muy mal, el perder a quién amas es muy duro… miró a través del gran ventanal dirección al inmenso jardín mientras en su mente se reproducía unas palabras que Kaho le dijo años atrás en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda…. Si sientes lo mismo que yo, esto puede tener un final feliz… … aunque se lo dijo años atrás aún lo recordaba, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de ella pero nunca dijo nada, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero algún día tendría que confesarle lo que realmente sentía…

DING, DONG…

Buenas tardes podría ver al Srito. Hiraguisawa….

Si, ahora mismo le aviso, pase por favor…

Gracias…

TOC, TOC…

Adelante…

Srito. Eriol, una mujer le busca…

Muy bien, gracias, acompáñela al jardín ahora mismo voy hacía allí…

Eriol miró por última vez a su amigo y salió del salón, se acomodó el jersey y se dirigió al jardín…

Buenas tardes Kaho… ¿Cómo has estado?

Podríamos decir que bien…

¿Qué ha sucedido?

Verás me he dado cuenta de una cosa, yo todo este tiempo he estado amando a alguien en secreto, no se que es lo que él siente pero una vez le dije que si sentía lo mismo que yo eso podría tener un final feliz…

Sí, aún recuerdo lo que dije, lo que no entiendo es porque hubo esta distancia…

Yo también entiendo esa frase, la llevo guardada en mi corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo era bastante chiquito….

No tanto y más teniendo la mente de Clow, sabes que eres inteligente…

Se que parecía duro pero a la vez tuve miedo… la verdad Kaho es que yo estoy enamorado…

Entiendo…

Kaho bajó la mirada pero una mano le cogió suavemente la barbilla y le izo subir la mirada a su nivel, pudiendo observar los hermosos ojos de esa mujer cristalinos por unas lágrimas rebeldes…

Kaho no llores, yo si estoy enamorado, pero de ti, nunca te he podido olvidar…

Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, nunca he podido olvidarte…

Te quiero…

Te quiero Eriol…

Ambos se sumieron en un profundo pero tímido beso, un beso que sellaba un amor que perduró largo tiempo en ambos corazones… Una mirada desde el gran ventanal mostraba felicidad por su amigo, pero a su vez lágrimas surgían de sus ojos color ámbar, sus pensamientos se pararon el día en que vio a Sakura en el jardín de su casa, estaba hermosa, la abrazó y volvió a sentir aquella calidez, no la beso, no podía hacerlo… más tarde un accidente… tenía que recuperarla…

"Sakura espero algún día puedas perdonarme y entender el porque de todo aquello, te amo más que a mi vida y me gustaría terminar de pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti…"

TOMOEDA…

Achísss….

Salud, te encuentras bien cariño…

Sí, creo que me he resfriado un poco…

Te acompaño a tu casa y te prepararé un té, no te quedarás sola, me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue Touya o Yukito…

Gracias no me gusta estar sola…

La linda pareja se dirigió a la casa de la chica, una vez allí el muchacho le preparó un té a la joven…

Toma cariño, verás como te sienta bien…

…

¿Te pasa algo? hace días que te noto muy pensativa…

No me pasa nada, sabes me acordaba de nuestro primer beso y como empezamos a salir…

Si…

Pues verás yo… te quiero…

…

"lo he dicho por fin lo he dicho"-pensó la muchacha

Yo también te quiero

Dicho esto ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un cálido beso en los labios, eran tan dulces…

RING, RING, RING…

Si, casa de los Kinomoto, dígame…

Hola mi niña, esta noche no vendremos a dormir, Touya y yo pasaremos la noche en un hotel es mi regalo para su cumpleaños, así que tendrás que pasarla sola…

Si, bueno si aún caso le diré a Fran que se quede, que pasa aquí la noche para hacerme compañía…

Muy bien, pero id con cuidado…

Yuki…

Lo se mi niña, lo se… te conozco muy bien… muchos besos y no te acuestes tarde…

Si mamá… jejejejej

Jajajajajaja… adiós cariño

Adiós Yuki… beshitos

Sakura se dirigió a la sala…

Fran ¿podrías pasar aquí la noche? es que Yuki y mi hermano pasaran la noche fuera y ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme sola…

Si, tranquila, vamos a buscar algunos videos y volvemos, cenamos y vemos las pelis… ¿te parece?

Si, vamos…

Ya en el videoclub…

¿Qué te parece esta?

¿Cuál?

Piratas del Caribe…

Verás la he visto varias veces es mi favorita…

Entonces si quieres volver a verla, cógela…

De acuerdo y tu que quieres ver…

Estas dos…

…

La máscara del zorro y Dirty dancing…

Adjudicadas… vamos a pagar…

Fran pagó el alquiler y se dirigieron al supermercado a comprar algo para cenar…

¿Qué te apetece cenar?

Compramos un par de pizzas y también palomitas…

De acuerdo…

Una vez pagado la cuenta se dirigieron a casa de Sakura, hicieron las pizzas y se sentaron en el sofá muy juntos empezaron a ver Piratas del Caribe…

"Lo quiero mucho y estoy bien a su lado pero aún no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esos ojos llorosos de Li, estaba muy triste, y esos sueños no recuerdo haber pasado por todo eso, pero mi osito gris sigue aquí, tal vez esa persona existió, pero no logro recordar… Ahora tengo a Fran pero aún así…"

Sakura se acercó más a Fran y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho…

**n/a: Tal vez este capítulo es algo corto pero aún así espero que os haya gustado, pido disculpas a quién no le guste la nueva pareja de Sakura pero es parte de la historia… **

**Celina Sosa: **Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic, sinceramente yo tampoco me hubiera creido nunca ver a Ieran Li actuando de esta forma, pero el amor es así, ya sabes actuas de maneras distintas... muchos beshitos...

**Pily14ccs:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, muchos beshitos...

**Kary:** Lo se no me mates pero la trama es la trama y de momento no va a haber S+S, pero debo decirte que probablementte haya algo quien sabe... jejjejjeje... muchos beshitos.

**Pantera Li:** Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y sobretodo que lo sigas leyendo, muchos beshitos...


	14. Cerezos en flor

* * *

n/a: primero de todo disculparme por la tardanza, tenía problemas con la pantalla del PC que de momento tengo solucionado, pero no tengo mucho tiempo con el trabajo, pero aun así, hago todo lo que puedo… espero que les guste el capitulo… 

Cáp.13.- Cerezos en flor

La cálida primavera llegó y con ello de nuevo los árboles en flor, las abejas recorren en busca de polen en las hermosas flores de los almendros y cerezos… La vida sigue y muy hermosa…

RING, RING, RING…

(-)Hiraguisawa al habla…

(-)Eriol soy Sakura…

(-)Dime ¿Cómo estas? Hace tiempo que no se nada de ti…

(-)Pues estoy muy bien… tengo novio…y…

(-)¿Que?

(-)Pues que tengo novio, verás Fran y yo estamos saliendo juntos…

(-)Me alegro por ti… (Aunque no se como se lo diré a Shaoran)

(-)Bueno yo te llamaba porque ya sabes que en dos semanas es el festival de Nadeshiko aquí en Tomoeda y verás la universidad ha preparado un mini concierto, los alumnos serán los encargados de formar los grupos y prepararse las canciones, además no hay play back, es decir tocamos y cantamos en directo… me gustaría que vinieras, puedes invitar a tu amigo Shaoran… a Mei le hará ilusión ver a su primo… Además tenemos que celebrar mi cumpleaños número 20…

(-)Eh, claro, allí estaremos, no te preocupes…

(-)Vaya enhorabuena… yo también he de contarte algo...

(-)Ah si, dime…

(-)Yo también estoy saliendo con alguien…

(-)¿Quién es¿La conozco?

(-)Si, la conoces muy bien, seguramente vendrá a Tomoeda conmigo y con Shaoran…

(-)Quién es…

(-)Kaho Mitzuki…

(-)¿La profesora Kaho? Enhorabuena…

(-)Gracias, nos veremos en dos semanas…

(-)Aquí os espero, hasta pronto….

(-)Hasta pronto Sakura…

Eriol se dirigió al gran jardín, tenía que hablar con Shaoran… lo encontró debajo de un gran cerezo en flor…

(-)Shaoran no deberías seguir así…

(-)Estoy mejor…

(-)Tengo dos noticias que darte… una buena y la otra mala…

(-)Dame la buena…

(-)Sakura ha llamado y nos ha invitado al festival de Nadeshiko, representan una obra de teatro y nos ha invitado a ir a verla y después ir a celebrar su cumpleaños, por cierto te manda recuerdos de parte de Meiling…

(-)Y la mala…

(-)Verás Sakura… no se como decirte esto amigo, pero… Sakura ha empezado a salir con alguien…

(-)¿Qué¿Con quién?

(-)Con Fran…

(-)…

(-)Shaoran no tenemos que ir… esto te puede resultar duro…

(-)No Eriol, tengo que ir, cuando empezamos esto sabia que sería duro para mi, esto es lo que el destino me ha deparado y tengo que aceptarlo, además el francés a estado a su lado y la ha cuidado… era lógico que terminaran juntos, pero yo no me voy a rendir…

(-)Tengo una idea… verás van a formar grupos y harán un mini concierto, tu sabes tocar bien la guitarra, aunque te lo tienes callado…

(-)Eriol que estás diciendo…

(-)Verás supongo que Sakura será vocalista de una canción y en esa canción habrá un guitarrista, si algo le sucede a este, podríamos decir que tu sabes tocar y ponerte en su lugar…

(-)…

(-)Tú sabes bien que podrías hacerlo, aunque no se la canción, podrías preguntarle a Meiling…

(-)¿Qué?... Está bien… ahora la llamo…

RING… RING… RING…

(-)Si¿quien es?

(-)Mei… soy Shaoran… ¿Cómo estás?

(-)Shao… hasta que llamas… estoy bien y tu como estas…

(-)Ehhh, estoy bien…

(-)Primito dime que vendrás a verme cantar en un mini concierto que hace la universidad para el festival de Nadeshiko…

(-)Tu cantar… jajajajaja

(-)Shaoran! Yo haré los coros, la cantante será Sakura y Fran será el cantante masculino y guitarrista…

(-)Ahhh… que canción cantareis…

(-)Pues se que es una canción cantada en castellano… es de una cantante que se llama Shakira… está bien…

(-)Alguna canción he escuchado, entonces nos vemos allí… no me perdería verte corear por nada del mundo…

(-)Entonces nos vemos en unos días…

(-)Si… hasta pronto Mei…

(-)Hasta pronto primo…

(-)Ves como no era para tanto…

(-)Eriol…

(-)¿Qué?

(-)Nada, es una cantante colombiana… Shakira…

(-)Pues hoy en la tarde compramos su CD…

(-)Muy bien… pero piensa que aquí dudo que lo encontremos…

(-)Si ha llegado a Japón aquí también…

(-)OK…

Los dos muchachos fueron a la tarde a comprar el CD… las dos semanas pasaron muy aprisa…

(-)Shaoran vamos ya si no perderemos el avión…

(-)Si, vamos…

(-)Tienes el regalo de Sakura…

(-)Si, lo llevo en mi maleta…

(-)OK, pues vamonos…

(-)Por cierto no te olvides de la guitarra…

(-)Vamonos…

_Pasajeros del vuelo 545 con destino Tomoeda, Japón… embarquen por la puerta 4… Pasajeros del vuelo 545 con destino Tomoeda, Japón… embarquen por la puerta 4…_

(-)Vamos Shaoran ese es nuestro vuelo…

(-)Si vamos…

_Señores pasajeros rogamos se aten los cinturones, vamos a hacer la maniobra de aterrizaje… muchas gracias…_

TOMOEDA

(-)¡Taxi!

(-)Donde nos dirigimos…

(-)Al lado este de Tomoeda…

(-)OK

(-)¿Dónde vamos?

(-)No te acuerdas pues a mi casa…

(-)Tienes razón, pero es que tengo tantas ganas de verla…

UNIVERSIDAD DE TOMOEDA

(-)Oye Sakura sabes algo de Eriol o de mi primo…

(-)No, pero creo que no tardaran en llegar…

(-)Mi princesa tiene razón, no te preocupes estarán al llegar…

(-)Fran se acercó a Sakura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios…

(-)Pero tú has visto eso…

(-)Tranquilo, no te sulfures ahora, además es normal son pareja…

(-)Tienes razón… vamos…

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al grupo para saludarlos…

(-)¡Shaoran!

(-)Mei…ling…suelta… que me ahogo…

(-)Perdón, es que te extrañé mucho y como no me llamabas…

(-)Lo siento Mei…

(-)Hola linda Sakura…

(-)Hola Eriol…

La hermosa muchacha abrazó a su amigo y le dio dos besos…

(-)Hola Sakura…

(-)Hola Shaoran, me alegro que hayas venido, Mei estaba de los nervios…

(-)Si…

(-)Hola-saludó Fran

(-)Hola- saludaron ambos muchachos

(-)Vamos a tomar algo…

(-)Si, vamos…

El grupo de muchachos se dirigió a una cafetería y allí se pusieron al día, explicaron como Fran y Sakura empezaron a salir, la relación de Eriol, la próxima boda de Tomoyo, del festival de Nadeshiko y sobre todo el cumpleaños de Sakura…

Fran y Sakura salieron agarrados de la mano y junto el resto de grupo se dirigieron al centro comercial, las chicas necesitaban ropa para el concierto y no querían molestar a Tomoyo… así que todos fueron a por el vestuario…

(-)Este es perfecto Mei…

(-)A ver… sip… yo me cojo este rojo

(-)Pues yo el negro…

(-)Salimos a ver que opinan…

(-)Sip…

(-)Chicos que os parece…

(-)Preciosas…

Sakura llevaba unos pantalones tipo rapero, bajos de cintura y un top negro (la canción de Shakira lleva un poco de reggeton así que a la hora de bailar le ira mejor), Meiling llevaba una mini falda y el mismo top que Sakura pero en rojo, los chicos estaban estupefactos vestidas así se les veía guapísimas, vaya cuerpo que tenían…

(-)OK… vamos a cambiarnos… Cariño ahora vamos a por tu ropa…

(-)Muy bien princesa…

El grupo se subió a las escaleras mecánicas para subir al siguiente piso, a la sección de hombres, pero algo pasó…

(-)Mierda… ay…

(-)Cariño ¿estás bien?

(-)Auchh… creo que me he torcido el tobillo

(-)Vaya pues tendremos que dejar el grupo, sin el no podemos hacer nada…

(-)Porque no buscáis a otro que lo sustituya…

(-)Porque no se donde podemos conseguir a otro guitarrista y tampoco sabemos como puede aprenderse la canción en una noche…

(-)El puede hacerlo…

(-)¿Quién?

(-)Shaoran…

"esta me las pagas Eriol"

(-)¿Yo?

(-)Si… tu sabes tocar la guitarra y además sabes cantar y la canción es posible que ya la hayas escuchado antes o sino tu eres muy listo te la aprenderás fácilmente…

(-)Ehh…yo…

(-)Lo harías…

(-)Pues…

(-)Venga primito eso que dice Eriol es verdad y tu lo sabes…

(-)Bueno yo… si a el no le parece mal…

(-)Con tal de ver a mi princesa feliz… por mi parte no hay problema…

(-)Pues entonces vamos a mi casa y si hace falta nos pasamos la noche en vela para que Shaoran se aprenda la letra y los acordes…

(-)Esta bien, cariño te vienes…

(-)Tranquila princesa mejor llevenme a mi casa para poder descansar…

(-)Esta bien…

(-)Yo lo llevo, Shaoran las acompañas a mi casa, toma las llaves del coche…

(-)¿Y tu?

(-)Ahora llamo a casa y me traerán el otro coche no tardaran mucho…

(-)OK… vamos

(-)Si vamos, esta noche te llamo princesa…

(-)Hasta esta noche…

Sakura abrazó a su novio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Shaoran montó en el carro esa imagen le dolía, aunque aún nadie sabía lo que el futuro depara…

CASA DE ERIOL

(-)John, prepara una cena para 6 personas…

(-)¿Para 7?

(-)Si, cuando este lista nos avisa estaremos en el estudio…

(-)Oye Eriol como que seis personas…

(-)Tomoyo y Nick están a punto de llegar, quién mejor que una genial cantante para domesticar tu voz… jejeje…

(-)Muy gracioso…

(-)Kity tamien esta a punto de llegar ella te enseñara los pasos de Fran…

(-)Bueno empezemos…

(-)Shaoran sabes bailar…

(-)Podría aprender¿Por qué?

(-)Pues porque hemos incluido un poco de baile en la actuación…

(-)¿Qué?

(-)Algún problema…

(-)Eh… no… esta bien

Pasaron toda la noche en vela, les tenía que quedar perfecto, pero ¿lo consiguieron?

FESTIVAL DE NADESHIKO

El campus universitario era una mina de nervios, todos los grupos que hacían play back estaban nerviosos, pero un grupo aún lo estaba más por el mero echo que eran los únicos que tocaban y cantaban en directo… Todo iba perfectamente y la música empezó a sonar…

(Shaoran)  
Ay payita mía  
Guárdate la poesía  
Guárdate la alegría pa´ti

(Sakura)  
No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta  
Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
Si lloras con los ojos secos  
Y hablando de ella

(Sakura)  
Ay amor me duele tanto

(Shaoran)  
Me duele tanto

(Sakura)  
Que te fueras sin decir a donde  
Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte

"Dios que ojos que tiene como no me fijé antes… y como se mueve… es que es tan…"

(Shaoran)  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

"Lo siento tanto mi amor… te hice tanto daño… te quiero más que nunca… perdóname"

(Sakura)  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

(Shaoran)  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón

(Sakura)  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós

No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal  
No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras  
No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal  
Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas

"No me mires así… si sigo bailando así con el… no se que pasara conmigo…"

(Shaoran)  
Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que no creas más en mis promesas

"Ying fa no te muevas así que me pongo enfermo… vaya caderas…"

(Sakura)  
Ay amor

(Shaoran)  
Es una tortura

(Sakura)  
Perderte

(Shaoran)  
Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar, amor

(Sakura)  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

(Shaoran)  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón

(Sakura)  
Mejor te guardas todo eso  
A otro perro con ese hueso  
Y nos decimos adiós

"no se que me pasa… que es esto que siento… es como si alguna vez mi corazón le hubiera pertenecido… es eso posible… pero un calor aquí dentro se esta haciendo fuerte, me oprime como si quisiera salir…"

(Shaoran)  
No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor  
Oye mi negra no me castigues más  
Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz  
Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido  
Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido

Yo sé que no he sido un santo  
Pero lo puedo arreglar amor

"Con esta canción me gustaría pedirte perdón… te quiero… te amo… haré todo lo posible por volver a estar a tu lado…"

(Sakura)  
No sólo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

(Shaoran)  
Sólo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón

(Sakura)  
Ay ay ay, ay ay ay,  
Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Me duele tanto que sea así  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar por ti...

"Tengo que hablar con él… tengo que saber la verdad… aunque lo que me explicó una vez sobre esa chica… podría ser yo… no, no lo creo, no lo se, estoy tan confundida…"

BRAVO…BRAVO….

(-)Habéis estado geniales… Shaoran no sabía que se te diera tan bien… jeje

(-)Es que he tenido a dos profesoras muy buenas...

(-)Me las tendrás que presentar…

(-)Jajajajajajajajajajaja…

(-)Vamos a celebrar el éxito…

(-)Si vamos… pero Fran…

(-)Princesa mejor ir vosotros, yo no puedo bailar, y estoy algo cansado, mañana nos vemos y organizamos algo para tu cumpleaños, ya sabes que mi princesa se merece lo mejor y los 20 no se cumplen todos los días, en dos días…

(-)Está bien cariño, nos vemos mañana…

Se dieron un beso y Sakura se reunió con el resto del grupo donde se fueron a festejar su triunfo… primero fueron todos a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Eriol había cogido una de sus limusinas para caber todos y así no tener que conducir, es una forma de decir que podrían beber esa noche si les apetecía…

La cena fue muy divertida todos estaban contentos y recordaban los momentos del concierto, al terminar se dirigieron a un pub para poder tomar algo y bailar… Todos se fueron a la pista de baile…pero…

(-)Shaoran, podría hablar contigo un momento…

(-)Si, dime amigo que sucede…

(-)Creo que Sakura empieza a sospechar algo, el momento de ser juzgado no tardará mucho en ver la luz…

(-)Pues si es así voy a divertirme esta noche porque pronto mi futuro estará en sus manos…

La música no cesaba de tocar, todos se lo pasaban muy bien e iban un poco pasados, empezó a sonar Dale don dale de Don Omar, el ambiente comenzó a caldearse, todos bailaban al son de la música pero dos personas en particular se dejaban llevar por esa música…

(-)Oye… has aprendido a bailar muy bien…

(-)Si… gracias, pero tu bailas mejor que yo…

La joven se ruborizó ante tal comentario aunque parecía que la música estaba hechizada, se fueron acercando, estaban a escasos milímetros para llegar al cielo… sus labios se unieron, se deseaban… la lengua del muchacho se abrió paso para explorar la boca de su acompañante…

"Ying fa hacía tiempo deseaba hacer esto… perdóname…"

"Perdóname Fran… que labios más suaves que tienes Shao…"

_"Shaoran se quedó perplejo esos ojos verde esmeralda le hacían estremecer, el joven se acercó y…_

_(-)Sa…_

_(-)kura, si Shaoran soy yo_

_Shaoran abrazó a Sakura muy tiernamente, ambos lo deseaban desde hacía tiempo, pero había algo raro en el, en sus ojos aunque Sakura no izo mucho caso un temblor empezó a invadirla…_

_La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, risas, bailes, bromas y explicaciones, se pusieron todos al corriente de sus vidas Shaoran conoció a Françoise y la verdad empezó a tener celos pero no debía…_

_A punto de finalizar la fiesta apareció una joven de ojos marrones y pelo castaño entró corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Shaoran dando un tierno beso en los labios del joven chino, Shaoran correspondió al beso y con mucho gusto Sakura y el resto de sus amigos se quedaron perplejos de esa estampa tan bonita, no se lo podían ni creer, Meiling no sabia nada y así se lo izo saber a los demás, los ojos de Sakura parecían cristales, una lagrima rebelde se asomó por sus verdes ojos pero ella intentó que el resto no salieran, no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Shaoran en brazos de otra mujer, como la podía haber engañado así…_

_(-)SHAORAN!- gritó al fin Sakura no podía más…_

_Los dos tortolitos se despegaron y el solo pudo ver los ojos cristalinos de la joven muchacha…_

_(-)Mírame porque será la última vez que me veas…_

_Dicho esto Sakura salió corriendo de la casa, Kity, Françoise y Meiling se quedaron viendo a Shaoran quien los miraba tranquilamente pero comprendió que debía ir a buscarla, salió detrás de Sakura y la llamó ella no le izo caso y siguió corriendo de repente un coche la arrolló y la lanzó por los aires…""_

"Que es esto es verdad fui yo la chica que el me explicó ahora lo recuerdo… pero me hizo tanto daño…"

ZAS (menos mal que nadie pudo verlos, estaban en un lugar muy apartado donde no había casi gente)

(-)Pero… por que lloras Sakura…

(-)Como pudiste…

(-)Como pude el que…-dijo mientras tocaba su enrojecida muñeca

(-)Lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo lo que pasó…

(-)Yo lo siento… no quería… no quería hacerte daño…

(-)No querías pero…

(-)Sakura, yo… ya te lo dije en el hospital, te lo expliqué no se si me oíste, pero te expliqué mis razones, el porque de mis actos… y te lo dije apenas meses atrás antes que recordaras…

(-)Si, no lo se…

(-)Si no quieres verme más dímelo y me iré, no apareceré más en tu vida… pero una cosa si que es verdad, te amo con locura y como te dije una vez mi condena será amarte hasta el día en que el destino halle mi muerte…

(-)Yo no se… busquemos a los demás quiero irme a mi casa… necesito pensar, pero no se como voy a actuar delante tuyo…

(-)Lo entiendo y también entiendo que estés enfadada conmigo, incluso que me odies… vamos…

La fiesta terminó en ese instante Shaoran habló con Eriol y se fueron… una vez en casa de Eriol…

(-)Que pasó amigo…

(-)Ya recordó…

(-)…

(-)Nos besamos y de repente me abofeteó… esta muy enfadada, sobretodo por el hecho de que sus recuerdos pasados y los nuevos son un poco…

(-)Entiendo… no te preocupes todo se arreglará…

(-)Si pero si ella recordó, el hechizo no tardará en desaparecer y los demás recordarán…

(-)Tengo que hablar con Sakura sobre esto, ella tiene que decidir si quiere que todos recuerden o que solo recuerden los que ella decida…

(-)No creo que puedas…

**n/a: espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, también espero vuestros reviews, hablando de reviews…**

**Megumi-chan: **Tomoyo-chan volverá a aparecer pronto, como has podido comprobar ahora es cuando se esta acercando el final y ya has visto el beso y la reacción de Sakura… ¿Qué pasará?

**Kary: **Lo se wapisima pero ten paciencia pero ya has visto, ya hay S+S, espero que esto te haga algo más feliz…jejejejejeje… pero Sakura creeme esta algo dolida… nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**Celina Sosa: **Es algo inevitable… no me gusta Fran, a mi también me gusta la pareja S+S aunque así es más interesante… espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, creeme, no he tenido mucho tiempo pero es algo más largo que el capitulo anterior, en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo escribiré el siguiente y lo subiré… como has visto ha habido un pequeño acercamiento pero también podría ser un alejamiento…

**Pily14ccs: **Gracias wapisima incluso yo lo paso mal viendo sufrir al pobre Shao y además es este capitulo no ha salido Kaho pero no tardará en llegar y por supuesto ya ha habido un beso por parte de mi linda pareja S+S.


	15. Un cumpleaños ¿feliz?

**n.a: Wenas a tods siento mucho la tardanza pero es que he estado muy ocupada y no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasar el fic al pc, lo siento muchos beshitos, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo… CCS pertenece a las Clamp excepto los nuevos personajes que me pertenecen a mi… les dejo leer el capitulo.**

Cáp.14- Un cumpleaños ¿feliz?

--Sakura, tengo que hablar contigo…

--Déjame Eriol… no quiero escuchar nada…

--Primero escúchame y luego me iré…

--…

--Por favor…

--Está bien… te escucho…

--Verás lo que sucedió en Hong Kong fue cosa del destino, lo que ha sucedido aquí en Tomoeda ha sido causa de un hechizo, el cual he obtenido permiso del mismo Clow… si lo he aplicado ha sido para ayudar a un buen amigo…

--Pero el dejó de escribir…

--El tenía mucho miedo Sakura, te amaba y te ama mucho, no lo estoy disculpando pero yo lo he sufrir, llorar, si… el fuerte Shaoran Li, no me mires así… Tú has sufrido y mucho, pero el también, nunca creí que lo vería como lo vi el día que lo encontré en Londres, yo ya sabía algo de lo ocurrido en su cumpleaños pero el me lo explicó todo, créeme es sorprendente, pero yo le entiendo, estuvo muchos años encerrado iba de sus clases del instituto o de la universidad a casa y allí lo encerraban los del concilio para entrenarlo, para que aprendiera las labores que se ejercen, se sometió a largos y duros entrenamientos y no tenía vacaciones alguna, el quería venir a Japón pero no podía, lo intentó… no me mires así que como es que estaba con esa chica, muy fácil ella fue su paño de lagrimas, ella le ayudó a superar un poco la tristeza y ella estuvo a su lado mientras el lloraba por n o poder verte ni tan solo podía escribirte… pero cuando lo encontré en Londres y vi como estaba decidí ayudarlo, todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad ¿no crees?... Este hechizo esta a punto de romperse, pero tu puedes decidir si todos deben recordar la verdad o no…

--Pero…

--Solo piénsalo o todos recuperan sus recuerdos pasados o solo los que tu elijas recordaran… pero si todos recuerdan Shaoran se tendrá que ir y esta vez… para siempre… Buenas noches Sakura mañana nos vemos…

--Adiós Eriol, buenas noches…

Eriol se fue a dormir, Shaoran hacía mucho rato que se fue, no estaba muy animado…

"Que quiso decir Eriol, si todos recuerdan Shaoran se irá para siempre, entonces ya no lo veré más..."

Por la mañana:

--Shaoran ¿como estás?

--Estoy bien…

--Y se puede saber que estas haciendo…

--¿Las maletas?

--Quieres esperarte…

--No, yo ya no tengo nada aquí…

--Y el cumpleaños de Sakura, es hoy recuerdas…

--Ella ya tiene a alguien que realmente la hará feliz…

--No lo creo… créeme ella es tu felicidad…

--No… dime que te dijo sobre los recuerdos de los demás… nada verdad…

--Le dije que lo pensara, que hoy me dijera algo…

--Mi vuelo sale a la 1 del mediodía, así que no podré darle su regalo de cumpleaños, toma dáselo y dale esta carta ha se lo cuento todo…

--Ni siquiera te vas a despedir de Mailing… o al menos me dirás donde te diriges…

--Me voy a New York, me quedaré dos semanas y si todo va bien iré a Vancouver, después no se…

--Por lo que me estas diciendo en esas dos ciudades hay empresas pertenecientes a la familia Li… lo sabe tu madre…

--El que…

--Que te vas…

--Si, anoche la llamé y le comenté, esta de acuerdo con mi decisión, además si todo va como espero tengo que ir a una boda en breve…

--Ya tiene fecha tu madre…

--Si se casaran el día 1 de junio, así que estaré casi dos meses fuera…

--Bueno si no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea, lo acepto, pero…

--Pero…

--Mañana cojo mi avión y me voy a New York y paso un tiempo allí…

--Y de paso visitas a Kaho…

--…

--Que como lo se… ayer llamó y hablé con ella, tu estabas con Sakura, ella ya sabe todo, yo le conté…

--OK esta tarde iré a ver a Sakura le daré mi regalo y el tuyo… también me despediré…

--Despídete de mi parte y dile a Mei que la quiero mucho y sobretodo que me perdone por hacerle olvidar parte de nuestras vidas…

--Se lo diré, mañana nos vemos en New York, yo te aviso cuando llegue…

--Muy bien… nos vemos allí…

--Adiós Shaoran, nos veremos mañana iré a hablar con Mei…

--De acuerdo… yo ya me voy al aeropuerto…

--Muy bien… buen viaje, hasta mañana.

--Hasta mañana Eriol

Shaoran se subió al taxi que lo esperaba y se dirigió al aeropuerto… mientras Eriol se fue ha hablar con Meiling…

DING, DONG…

--Dime Eriol que sucede por teléfono parecías algo preocupado...

--Verás es por Shaoran…

--¿Le pasó algo?

--No pero está en el aeropuerto, se va…

--¿A dónde?

--A New York, su vuelo sale en dos horas…

--Y ¿porque?

--Verás Mei, hace unos meses yo utilicé un hechizo… recuerdas que sucedió en el cumpleaños de tu primo…

--Pues se que ese día Sakura tuvo un accidente y que estuvo algo de tiempo en coma, vaya eso me dijeron…

--¿Dónde lo tuvo?

--Pues en…

--En ¿Hong Kong?

--Pero como… se puede saber que ha sucedido…

--Pues verás con el permiso de Cloe utilicé un hechizo de olvido…

--Ese es el que me comentabas en un principio…

--Si, tu primo me ha dicho que te diga que te quiere mucho y que lo perdones por hacerte olvidar parte de tu vida… sinceramente yo también quiero disculparme… lo siento mucho Mei…

--No pasa nada, yo lo entiendo aunque podrían haber confiado en mí…

--

--Vale… se me hubiera acabado yendo de la lengua…

--Jajajaja

--No te rías… vale y Sakura sabe todo esto…

--Si, se enfadó mucho con él, justo después de la fiesta… ella le dio una bofetada a Shaoran después de besarse… lo recordó todo… yo fui a verla cuando regresó Shaoran a casa, aunque Sakura aún no ha respondido, pero tu primo ya ha tomado una decisión… se va… Ahora esta en el aeropuerto, su avión sale en una hora…

--Hay que avisar a Sakura…

--Mejor deja que Shaoran se vaya, esta tarde yo hablaré con ella y le daré el regalo de cumpleaños que me dio para ella…

--De acuerdo… cuanto queda para que los demás recuerden…

--Pues esta noche… cuando haga justo 24 horas que ella recordó, si ella decide que nadie recuerde lo sucedido el mismo hechizo se bloqueará y nadie recordará nada, si ella decide que se rompa del todo, todos recordarán…

--Lo sé, bueno espero que Shaoran esté bien…

--Lo estará si ella decide ir a buscarlo…

--Espero que lo haga… Eriol…

--Si…

--¿Tú irás a New York con él?

--Si, ¿Por qué?

--Yo me voy contigo, quiero estar a su lado…

--Sabía que lo dirías, Shaoran necesita apoyo mejor dos que uno, mañana te paso a buscar, nos iremos en mi avión…

--De acuerdo… oye vamos a comer algo y luego nos vamos a casa de Fran por la fiesta de Sakura…

--Si… vamos… coge tu regalo… lo dejaremos en el maletero…

--muy bien

En casa de Fran:

--Cariño te pasa algo…

--No, solo es que echo de menos a papá, me llamó y me dijo que se iba a retrasar dos días, más nada…

--Seguro….

--Si…

DING, DONG

--Hola a todos…

--¡¡¡¡Felicidades Sakura!

--Gracias a todos…

Sakura buscó a Shaoran con la mirada, pero no lo vio… su cara reflejó un deje de tristeza, solo una persona se percató…

--Sakura te sucede algo…

--¿Dónde esta Shaoran?

--Se ha ido…

--¿Cómo que ser ha ido? ¿Dónde ha ido?

--Verás después de lo de anoche él ha decidido irse, me pidió que te despidiera de su parte y me dio este regalo de cumpleaños para ti…

--Gracias Eriol-dijo esta y lo abrazó

--Te dejo sola un momento yo distraeré a los demás…

--De acuerdo, gracias…

Sakura tomó el sobre y la cajita…

"Mi amada Ying fa… se que no tengo derecho de llamarte así, solo quería pedirte perdón por todo lo sucedido… intenté por todos lo medios venir a verte, pero los del consejo me tenían muy atado y por mucho que lo intentaba no podía venir… El porque no respondí tus cartas… por miedo… se que no es una excusa pero lo siento de verdad, si me guardas rencor lo siento… yo nunca tuve la intención de hacerte el daño que te hice… Te quiero Sakura, te amo con toda mi alma, nunca te olvidaré y por eso porque te quiero he decidido dejarte ir, quiero que seas feliz y se que con Fran lo eres… soy un egoísta pero te doy las gracias por ese beso de anoche aunque eso significó que tus recuerdos volvieran, lo agradezco… solo me despido y te dejo mi regalo, espero que te guste… siempre tuyo… Shaoran Li"

Sakura estaba estática, no sabía que hacer, miles de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, sus manos cogieron la cajita dónde se encontraba el regalo de Shaoran, cuidadosamente lo abrió y sacó de ella un precioso no me olvides de plata, el la parte superior se podía leer "Ying fa" y el dibujo de una flor de cerezo… y en el reverso "te ama S.L"… Sakura lloraba se daba cuenta de que tal vez tendría que haberle dado una segunda oportunidad, una cosa la tenía clara no quería perderlo… Se limpió las lágrimas y regresó a la fiesta dónde localizó a Eriol…

--Eriol podría hablar contigo…

--Si… dime…

--Verás, podrías colocarme esto…

--Si, es muy bonito… como siempre Shaoran tiene muy buen gusto…

--Eriol ¿A dónde ha ido?

--Yo, verás Sakura antes de todo tienes que responderme lo del otro día… sobre el hechizo…

--Verás se que sonará egoísta e injusto pero prefiero dejarlo así, realmente esa parte del pasado es mejor olvidarla y dar paso al futuro…

--Como desees…

--Y ahora dime dónde esta…

--Se ha ido del país…

--¿Ha vuelto a Hong Kong?

--No, el se ha ido más lejos…

--Dime a donde Eriol necesito verlo y hablar con él porque… porque…

--¿Por qué?  
--Por que aún lo amo… sniff… sniff… sniff…

--Esta bien… mañana Mei y yo cogemos mi avión y nos vamos a encontrar con él, si quieres venir será mejor que arregles las cosas con Fran… te recuerdo que actualmente es tu novio… yo mañana en la tarde paso a buscarte a tu casa junto con Mei… me llamas esta noche y me lo confirmas…

--De acuerdo yo te digo algo…

--Esta bien… hasta luego…

--Adiós…

La fiesta finalizó con normalidad y todos los invitados ya se habían retirado, solo quedaron dos personas en la sala…

--Fran tenemos que hablar…

--Sakura, amor… sucede algo…

**n.a: Espero les haya gustado, Celina Sosa, Ladyamatista, Pily14ccs, Megumi-chan muchas gracias por los reviews… y a tods por leer mi fic, beshitos… espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo… hasta pronto…**


	16. volver a amar

**n.a: Wenas a tods esta vez no me he tardado tanto, jeje…muchos beshitos, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo… CCS pertenece a las Clamp excepto los nuevos personajes que me pertenecen a mi… les dejo leer el capitulo.**

Cáp.15.- Volver a amar

-Fran tenemos que hablar…

-Sakura, amor… sucede algo…

-Verás yo… no se como decirte esto…

-El que…

-Lo siento mucho Fran… yo te quiero mucho pero… pero lo nuestro no puede seguir…

-¿Cómo?

-Verás yo… creo que me he enamorado de otro chico…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

-Pues verás, me he dado cuenta que desde hace tiempo me gusta otro chico… como me he dado cuenta… cuando me he enterado que hoy mismo se ha ido sin decir adiós… quién es… es Shaoran Li…

-…

-El día del concierto, en la fiesta posterior nos besamos y ahí me empecé a dar cuenta de que me gustaba, pero yo me asusté y le di un bofetón… Esta mañana se ha ido y no se a donde, Eriol me ha dado una carta y un regalo de el… no quiero hacerte daño Fran… pero acabo de decidirlo, mañana me iré con Eriol y Meiling donde Shaoran… tengo que hablar con él… ruego me perdones… se que algún día encontraras a alguien con quien realmente podrás ser feliz… lo siento Fran…

-Sinceramente no se que decir, pero acepto tu decisión… te conozco muy bien y se que nunca haces las cosas sin fundamento alguno… te quiero mucho Sakura pero quiero verte feliz… y si algún día junto a Shaoran eres feliz… adelante…

-Gracias Fran… me tengo que ir… es tarde…

-De nada… te deseo mucha suerte mi querida Sakura…

-Adiós…

-Adiós…

Sakura salió y se dirigió a su casa, tenía que ir a dormir y levantarse temprano, tenía muchas cosas por hacer si se iban por la tarde…

RING, RING

-Si…

-Eriol… soy Sakura… mañana tu y Mei pásenme a buscar, me voy con ustedes… tengo que hablar con Shaoran… antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-Esta bien hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…

-¿Quién era?

-Sakura… mañana viaja con nosotros…

-OK… buenas noches amor…

-Buenas noches…

-¿Te preocupa algo?

-Kaho…

-Por mi no te preocupes… yo no diré nada…

-He luchado tanto por su amor y realmente me doy cuenta de que no la amo…

-Tranquilo… ven…

-¿Por qué hago esto?

-…

-Ya se… porque me vuelves loco…

-Jejeje…

-Mañana me comunicaré con ella…

-…

-No quiero seguir una relación que no va a ningún lugar… me he dado cuenta que te quiero a ti…

-Y yo a ti… quién lo iba a decir…

-El que…

-El respetable, tranquilo y paciente Eriol Hiraguisawa enamorado de la loca y maquiavélica Meiling Li…

-No digas eso Mei… tu no estas loca ni eres maquiavélica… eres muy dulce y paciente por eso te quiero…

-¿Estás cansado?

-Yo no ¿Por qué?

-Por esto…

Meiling le saltó encima y lo empezó a besar, a besar como nunca y esa noche la pasaron mejor que nunca… se amaron hasta el amanecer…

En el aeródromo particular de la familia Hiraguisawa esperaba un avión dónde tres jóvenes se subían para dirigirse a lo que sería un nuevo amanecer para todos…

New York; empresa Li:

-Sr. Li tiene una llamada…

-Pásemela al despacho Rachel…

-Muy bien Sr.

-Si Shaoran al teléfono…

-Hola primito…

-Mei, que alegría… como va todo por Tomoeda…

-Como fue la noche de ayer en el cumpleaños de Sakura…

-Fue muy bien, por Tomoeda creo que todo va bien…

-¿Creo?

-Si, verás me he venido con Eriol…

-Y ahora dónde estás…

-Eriol ha ido a su depa y yo estoy en el tuyo, por cierto vendrás ¿no?

-Si, en una hora salgo y vengo a comer al depa…

-k.o., yo cocino… mejor dicho cocina Eriol…

-Como siempre… jejeje…

-Que gracioso… nos vemos luego…

En el depa de Shaoran:

-¿Vendrá Shaoran a comer?

-Si, pero yo no a estar, he quedado una amiga y Eriol con Kaho… así que tendrás que hacerle la comida a mi querido primito y de paso le das una sorpresita…

-Muy graciosa…

-Soy graciosa… gracias…

-Hasta luego wapisima, nos vemos más tarde y ya me contarás…

RING, RING

-Si…

-Eriol soy Kaho… nos vemos en mi depa…

-Ok ahora mismo voy…

"Como le diré a Kaho que lo nuestro a terminado, quiero a Meiling… más bien me he enamorado de ella…

DING, DONG

-Hola amor…

-Hola Kaho…

-Eriol ¿Qué sucede?

-Verás Kaho… tengo que decirte algo y espero que me entiendas…

-Dime…

-Verás Kaho yo no puedo seguir contigo… yo me he enamorado de otra persona…

-¿Qué? Pero tu que me estás diciendo (vaya si que tiene carácter)… Eriol he luchado mucho por nuestra relación, sabes que lo de la edad era un bache…

-Nada tiene que ver, me he dado cuenta que siento mucho cariño y aprecio por ti, que yo estaba confundido, eso era lo que yo sentía reflejado en un amor infantil, Kaho debes entenderlo yo nunca creí que esto sucedería… perdóname…

ZAS

-Vete de mi depa y no vuelvas más, si algún día logro perdonarte te lo haré saber…

-Adiós Kaho…

Eriol salió del depa de Kaho y pasó por delante de una joyería, allí vio una elegante gargantilla con una hermosa mariposa… entró y la compró para luego dirigirse a su depa…

-Hola amor ya llegué…

-¡¡Eriol!

Meiling corrió a los brazos de Eriol…

-Te he echado de menos…

-Y yo…

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

-Kaho… no se lo tomó muy bien…

-Yo lo siento mucho Eriol…

-No tienes porque sentirlo… yo fui quién me enamoré de ti… y yo fui quién empezó a salir contigo estando con ella…

-Yo…

-Pero sabes que…

-Que…

-Que no me arrepiento de nada… porque te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero Eriol… Aunque cuando le diremos a Shaoran…

-Cuando haya echo las paces con Sakura…

-OK, y…

-Shhh… ven acá…-Eriol besó a la joven…

-Que… mphhhmmphhh… quieres comer…

-Pues no se… sorpréndeme…

En el depa de Shaoran:

CLICK, CLICK

-Mmmmm que bien huele…

-Eriol, Mei ya estoy aquí…

Estaba extrañado ninguno de los dos respondía, así que decidió mirar en la habitación que normalmente utilizaba Meiling cuado iba a New York, pero tampoco había nadie…

-Que raro… habrán salido a comprar algo, mejor voy a cambiarme esta ropa me está matando…

Shaoran se dirigió a su habitación y se dirigió a su habitación, se sacó los pantalones, justamente se quedó en boxers y se puso una camisa de tiras, se podía notar su formado y hermoso cuerpo cultivado por los duros entrenamientos (yo quiero a un Shaoran así pa mi solita, chics tengo que llevar babero no veas como esta el muchacho…) aunque no estaba preparado para encontrarse con…

-Buenas tardes Shaoran…-dijo una sonrosada Sakura (y quién no viendo ese cuerpo)

-Sa… Sa… Sakura.-dijo rojo como un tomate

-He venido a darte las gracias por mi regalo, es precioso…

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, donde has dejado a tu novio…

-Fran esta en su casa recuperándose… por cierto ya no es mi novio…

-¿Cómo?

-Verás me di cuenta que aún amaba a un chico que creí me izo mucho daño, pero que ahora entiendo y le pido perdón por no querer escucharle y explicarme el porque de las cosas…

-Sa…

-Yo lo siento mucho Shaoran… te quiero… más bien te amo…

-Yo también te amo Ying fa…

Ambos jóvenes se abrazaron y unieron sus labios, era un beso que anhelaban desde hacía mucho tiempo… era un beso muy distinto al de hacía dos días…

-Yo quería pedirte algo…

-Dime amor…

-Verás como tu te ibas a quedar dos semanas aquí y después te ibas a Vancouver…

-Si…

-Me preguntaba, si te gustaría tenerme aquí contigo…

-Mi amor eso no hay que preguntarlo, quiero estar siempre a tu lado…

-Te quiero… sabes voy a llamar a Yukito…

-A Yukito…

-Si es que es mejor hablar con él que con Touya…

-Lo entiendo…

-Ellos no han recordado… no quería que te juzgaran…

-No sucede nada…

-Oye sabes dónde están Eriol y Meiling…

-Meiling se fue con una amiga y Eriol con Kaho, querían dejarnos solos…

-Me alegro…

-Y yo…

-Sakura yo…

-Shhhhhh… ven aquí… sabes… me gustan mucho tus boxers…

-Sakura no vayas por ese camino…

-Yo no voy hacía ningún camino…

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran y le empezó a besar el cuello, para seguir besando el lóbulo de la oreja y sus manos ya corrían de la espalda del fornido joven hacía el trasero, el ambiente se empezó a caldear, la ropa de Sakura ya estaba cayendo en el suelo al igual que la camiseta de Shaoran, la música empezó a sonar y a ritmo de la canción La tortura empezaron un juego que les llevó a unirse en un solo cuerpo, ambos eran vírgenes y eso era para ellos la primera prueba de amor, sería la primera vez más maravillosa para ambos ya que estaban con la persona amada… Sakura entreabrió sus piernas para dejar entrar a Shaoran, al principió sintió una punzada de dolor dejando pasar al placer, ambos disfrutaban del cuerpo del otro, Shaoran seguía al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su interior, los gemidos eran regalos para ambos, juntos llegaron al éxtasis a la vez, fue uno de los mejores sentimientos que ambos sintieron… allí abrazados uno junto al otro…

RING, RING…

-Si…

-Shaoran… soy Eriol podríais tu y Sakura pasar por mi depa… he de comentarles algo…

-Si ahora vamos…

-Quién era mi amor…

-Cariño era Eriol… dice que vayamos a su depa…

-Ok vamos… sabes que…

-Que…

-Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero, te amo.-Shaoran le dio un beso a Sakura…

-Ying fa… serías feliz de aceptarme a mi como novio…

-Si mi amor, si…

-Vamos dónde Eriol y después venimos cenamos y nos vamos a dormir…

-Sabes… tu cama me encanta… así que me quedaré ahí

-Y yo esperaba que lo hicieras…

DING, DONG…

-Hola Shaoran… Sakura…

-Que sucede Eriol?

-Hola meiling…

-Tú no estabas con una amiga…

-No… verás yo…

-Déjamelo explicar a mí…

-Muy bien…

-Veréis hoy mismo he ido a romper con Kaho… mi razón me he dado cuenta de que no la amaba y que realmente me había enamorado de una chica maravillosa, realmente la amaba y la amo… por ella soy capaz de ir al fin del mundo…

-

-…

-Eriol yo te entiendo ayer por la noche rompí con Fran para poder estar con el chico que más amo en mi vida por quién ha sufrido por mi y yo por él… Shaoran y yo estamos juntos y lo amo…

-Yo también te amo Ying fa

-Y se puede saber quién es la misteriosa chica…

-Veréis…

-Soy yo

-¿Qué?

-Pues… estoy muy enamorado de Mei… y quería pedirte Shaoran como amigos que somos aceptes nuestra relación…

-Por favor primo… no te opongas…

-Chicos no es necesario todo esto, lo que yo quiero es la felicidad de Mei… y realmente es feliz por mi no hay problema…

-Te quiero mucho primo…

-Yo también te quiero Mei…

-¿Qué tal si lo celebramos?

-Ok, esta noche vamos de fiesta, será mejor que nos cambiemos de ropa, Ying fa vamos al depa a alistarnos y nos vemos en el restaurante…

-Si… vamos… nos vemos más tarde chicos…

-Esperen yo tengo que ir a por mi ropa…

-No es necesario esta toda aquí…

-No sabes cuanto te amo Eriol…

-Yo también te amo mi preciosa gatita…

Creedme si os digo que esa noche fue una de las mejores noches que ambas parejas habrán pasado y las que están por venir…

**n.a: Espero les haya gustado, Celina Sosa, Pily14ccs, muchas gracias por los reviews… y a tods por leer mi fic, beshitos… espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo… hasta pronto…**


	17. explicaciones

**n.a: Wenas a tods esta vez no me he tardado tanto, jeje…muchos beshitos, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo… CCS pertenece a las Clamp excepto los nuevos personajes que me pertenecen a mi… les dejo leer el capitulo.**

Cáp.16.- Explicaciones

RING, RING

-Si, Tsukishiro al habla…

-Yuki cariño soy Sakura…

-Hola mi niña donde andas… hemos llegado a casa y no estabas, he llamado a Fran y me ha dicho que habéis terminado…

-Verás es que estoy en New York…

-Y que haces allí…

-Estoy con Shaoran, me he dado cuenta de que lo amo con locura y quiero estar a su lado…

-¿Cómo así? Bueno entiendo, pero no se como se lo tomará tu hermano…

-Ayúdame con el si… voy tardar como 4 semanas en volver, Shaoran tiene que supervisar unas empresas de su familia…

-Sakura estás segura de todo esto…

-Si… yo… Yuki lo amo…

-Esta bien pero cuida con lo que haces…

-Si, pero por esa parte no te preocupes ya esta aprobada y créeme que fue maravilloso…

-¡¡¡Sakura!

-jejejeje… Yuki no te pongas así…

-Me lo tienes que contar todo cuando regreses…

-Bueno Yuki te dejo… tengo que ir pero ya te volveré a llamar… te quiero…

-Cuídate mi niña yo también te quiero, dale recuerdos a Shaoran…

-Se los daré… cuidado con Touya….

-Lo tendré pero me debes una… y muy grande…

-Está bien… hasta pronto…

-Hasta pronto…

-Cariño quién era…

-Tu hermana…

-¿Ya ha dado señales de vida? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no me has pasa el teléfono? Y lo más importante porque ha dejado a Fran…

-Si ha dado señales de vida, está en New York con Eriol y Meiling, han ido a visitar al primo de esta última… no te he pasado el teléfono para que no la riñeras… y en cuanto a Fran lo ha dejado porque se ha dado cuenta que a quién realmente ama no es a el… y se quedara en New York unas 4 semanas…

-¿Qué? A no eso si que no

-Touya tu hermana ya tiene 21 años, es joven y tiene que vivir su vida y créeme iremos a EEUU, en cuanto Tomoyo sepa que Sakura está allí querrá celebrar la boda pero no aquí sino allí, así que haz las maletas que nos vamos pronto de viaje…

RING, RING

-Si…

-Tomoyo soy Sakura…

-Sakura que alegría… se puede saber dónde estás…

-En New York con Eriol, Meiling y su primo, estaremos 4 semanas más o menos…

-Pero Sakura en dos semanas yo me caso…

-Si… lo sé para eso te llamaba…

-Aunque sabes que la celebraré allí… así mis padres y los de Nick no se tendrán que desplazar hasta Tomoeda…

-Que bien… entonces llámame cuando llegues…

-Mañana mismo te llamo, esta noche cogemos un vuelo hacía New York… creo que tienes muchas cosas que contar…

-Si… entonces nos vemos mañana… beshitos…

RING, RING

-Fujitaka al habla…

-Hola papá…

-Hija ¿dónde te has metido?

-Estoy en New York

-Y que haces allí…

-Verás es que rompí con Fran porque me enamoré del primo de Meiling, el se fue el mismo día de mi cumpleaños porque creía que no era respondido… el me dejó una carta y un regalo en manos de Eriol… Entonces no me lo pensé dos veces y le confesé a Fran todo lo que yo sentía, al día siguiente me subí al avión privado de Eriol junto a el y Meiling…

-Ok… cuando vuelvas hablaremos más calmadamente, me alegro que hayas descubierto lo que tu realmente deseas… y si tu eres feliz… yo también lo soy hija…

-Gracias papá… por cierto la boda de Tomoyo se celebrará aquí en EEUU…

-Cuando sepas el día llámame, cogeré un vuelo… descansa pequeña y muchos besos…

-Por cierto papá Touya no sabe nada de Shaoran…

-Muy bien hija, supongo que eso es trabajo extra para Yukito… pobrecillo…

-Si, jejejeje, no seas malo papá…

-Hasta pronto hija…

-Hasta pronto papá…

-Eriol, tendrías que hacer recordar a Tomoyo-chan, mañana cuando venga, ¿Si?

-Si, ese es tu deseo así lo haré…

-Gracias…

A la mañana siguiente…

DING, DONG

-¡¡¡¡Tomoyo-chan!

-Hola Sakura… dónde esté Meiling… y Shaoran…

-Meiling está en el depa de Eriol… y Shaoran en la ducha ahora sale… no hace mucho que nos hemos levantado...

-No me digas que el y tu…

-Si, somos pareja…

-Oye Sakura… esta noche me vivieron recuerdos del pasado que había olvidado…

-Verás es que Eriol para ayudar a Shaoran… hechizó Tomoeda… para que olvidaran a Shaoran, para que todos lo volviéramos a conocer… después del concierto de la universidad en la fiesta… el y yo nos besamos… entonces empecé a recordar todo y se fundieron con los nuevos recuerdos… entonces le di un bofetón y me fui… Eriol vino a casa y me explicó todo… me dijo que podía escoger si todos recordaban o solo algunos… como comprenderás solo recordaron tu y Meiling… Touya imposible ya lo conoces… y Yukito… el cuando venga se lo contaré todo… de echo su otro yo es un guardián y no extrañaría que hubiera notado la magia… El día de mi cumpleaños… Shaoran no vino…

-Si lo vi y tu no estabas muy feliz, ahora entiendo…

-Eriol me dijo que se había ido, me dio una carta y un regalo que el había dejado para mi… mira que bonita…

-Saku es preciosa… me alegro tanto por ti, estoy feliz porque desde siempre ambos tenían que estar juntos…

-Buenos días Tomoyo… ya te esta contando todas las novedades… buenos días mi amor- dijo mientras abrazaba a Sakura por la espalda y le deba un dulce beso en los labios…

-Buenos días Shaoran, me alegra verlos así… les felicito, por cierto como es que Meiling está en el depa de Eriol y no aquí… no será que esos dos también…

-Veo que eres igual de intuitiva que siempre… verás ayer Eriol fue a romper con Kaho porque se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Meiling y que ese amor era correspondido, ellos llevaban saliendo un mes a escondidas… ahora ya no tienen porque esconderse…

-Me alegro por ellos dos, hacen una bonita pareja… esta tarde tendrían que pasar los cuatro por mi casa a probarse los trajes… ya están hechos, así mirare los retoques que hay que hacer…

-OK, esta tarde nos vemos en tu casa Tomo, si te parece voy a ducharme… si quieres quédate un rato más hablando con Shao…

-Gracias Sakura pero debo irme… Nick me espera, vamos a almorzar con sus padres, nos vemos en la tarde, hasta luego…

-Hasta luego…

-Oye mi amor ahora vas a ducharte…

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Te acompaño…

-Mejor… así podrás frotarme la espalda…

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti…

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la ducha y allí disfrutaron de una calida ducha de amor…

CASA DE TOMOYO

Los trajes de las damas de honor eran preciosos… tenían un color plateado suave, era ajustado al cuerpo dejando apreciar las curvas de las muchachas… un escote en forma de uve en la espalda y un escote algo pronunciado en la parte de delante con unos finos tirantes adornados con una mariposa dorada en uno de ellos, a conjunto unas sandalias atadas cruzada hasta media pierna, se veían hermosas, más bien parecían ángeles…

-Chicas estáis divinas, cuando los chicos os vean…

-Mejor que no nos vean, mejor que se sorprendan el día de tu boda…

-Si mejor así…

-Eriol tengo que pedirte algo…

-Que pasa amigo…

-Verás eres mi mejor amigo, me has ayudado mucho con Sakura, te considero como a un hermano y ¿serías mi padrino de boda?

-¿?

-En la comida de la boda de Tomoyo pediré la mano de Sakura en matrimonio…

-No crees que es muy rápido…

-Tal vez… pero la amo, hemos pasado muchas cosas y me gustaría estar a su lado todo el resto de mi vida…

-Te entiendo, acepto… ¿serías tu mi padrino de boda?

-Si, pero…

-Yo también había pensado lo mismo amigo, quiero pedir la mano de Mei en la boda de Tomoyo… así que cuando salgamos de aquí que te parece ir a comprar los anillos de compromiso….

-Perfecto…

-Ying fa, mi amor… Eriol y yo tenemos que ir a solucionar un asunto de la empresa, nos vemos en el depa…

-Muy bien cariño, pero no tardes mucho…

-Eriol yo te esperaré en tu depa…

-OK gatita, allá nos vemos…

-Hasta luego…

**n.a: si podéis matarme… pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo y ya veis como voy… espero que os haya gustado… gracias por leerlo… beshitos**


End file.
